Never Can Say Goodbye
by TwilightGleek
Summary: Blaine and Quinn become really good friends after Blaine and Kurt Broke Up. Will Kurt and Blaine get back together or will they both move on.. Klaine, Quaine, Finchel, Fuinn, Faberry and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Quinn was walking down the halls of McKinley when her phone rang.  
"Hello?" Quinn said without looking to see who was calling.

"Q get your ass over to Breadsticks. Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Mike and I are here" Santana said before shutting her phone.

"Hello to you to Santana" Quinn said before putting her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on a random desk in a class writing in his diary thinking about Kurt and how much he missed him. He really didn't want to lie to Kurt about the cheating but he was holding Kurt back. He had a life, a job he's just getting settled in and as much as it hurts it was the right thing to do, even if hurts it was right. He wrote everything down he was thinking about Kurt knowing the diary wouldn't judge him and would just listen to him. He got up picked up his books and ran out the classroom it was late after school and he really needed to get home.

* * *

Quinn took a deep breath, turned around and as she went around the corner she knocked into Blaine, who was carrying a hand full of books that dropped onto the floor.

"BLAINE! Oh My God I'm so sorry!" Quinn said picking all of his books back up.

"Quinn, hey it's not a problem, should have been looking where I was going. What are you doing here?" Blaine said as happy as he could "I was going to text you when I got home."

Quinn handed his books back and looked at him funny ignoring his question "Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine took a deep breath debating whether or not he should tell Quinn the truth, but Rachel said she was good at giving straight and realistic answers. "Quinn, I have a problem…"

"Please not another pregnancy" Quinn said smiling trying to make Blaine happier.

Blaine's eyes went wide not seeing it was a joke "What? No, I came to you because Rachel said you could give me straight and thoughtful answers. I was going to text you but you're here so that makes it easier."

"Okay well you've come to the right person what's wrong?"

Blaine closed his eyes so he wasn't able to see Quinn's reaction. "Well... I cheated on Kurt."

Before Quinn could speak Blaine was talking again. "I didn't mean to I just felt so lonely and well desperate, so I poked a guy on Facebook named Eli and he messaged me saying What's up, sexy? You want to come over?" By this time Blaine was crying.

Quinn didn't know what to say but said the first thing that came to her head "Did you go over?"

Blaine looked up at her and the tears stopped coming "Yeah… I did" Blaine looked back down knowing what she would say.

Quinn took a deep breath knowing what she was going to ask. It wasn't any of her business, but if Blaine wanted her help she was going to ask him. "Blaine what did you do with this guy exactly?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. "I don't feel like talking about it, it makes me feel sick."

Quinn bit her lip" I know how you feel."

Blaine gave her a confused look "Really?"

"Yeah. A couple of years ago I cheated on Finn with Puck and got pregnant and said it was Finn's baby. A year later I cheated on Sam with Finn" Quinn said sitting down putting her head against the locker, patting the spot next to her, for Blaine to sit.

Blaine smiled a little but it faded once Kurt came back into his mind. He sat down next to her and crossed his legs." Yeah I know, but I didn't know you cheated on Sam I thought it was just not working out."

Quinn was surprised, Sam would of said something, given the fact that they had recently become closer as friends.

After a minute of silence, Quinn realized she was supposed to be at Breadsticks. She got up and held her hand out. Blaine forced a smile and took her hand, she gave out a laugh at the realisation of how light he was. "Hey, come to Breadsticks. Get your mind off things, I'm meeting Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Mike and San there. Want to come? Even though I'm like, an hour late" Quinn laughed

Blaine forced another smile still thinking of Kurt. "Thanks but I don't feel like going out tonight, I'm just going to go home. Thanks anyway."

Quinn smiled weakly. "Okay, well if you change your mind you know where I'll be" as she walked away. Before she left, she turned and saw Blaine standing there, still looking at the floor.

Quinn took a deep breath, probably going to regret saying what she was about to and walked back to Blaine. "Santana can wait. I just want to say quickly if you two can't be together you can always still be friends like Sam and I. I cheated on him which really hurt him, but we're still friends?"

Blaine didn't look up "Yeah, I don't know if I'll be able to just be friends with him. I love Kurt, you don't understand Quinn. Kurt and I weren't just a high school relationship, we were planning to stay together forever and even move to New York, until I stuffed everything up and cheated on him. I was supposed to be the strong one, the one who keeps us together, but I stuffed it up I couldn't even last half a year" by this time he was crying.

Quinn felt really sorry for him" I'm really sorry Blaine" she hugged him until he his body started to relax. "Blaine…" she said "Can I ask something without you falling apart?"

"Yeah" Blaine said stepping away from the hug. He looked into her eye's trying to see if he could see what she was going to ask but her face was unreadable.

She took a deep breath "If you were missing Kurt that much, and if you were that desperate why didn't you go to New York when you were at the edge. I know it's a lot of money, but you could have taken the train. It's cheaper…"

Blaine thought before he answered, Quinn was surprised he didn't cry again." I..I.. he was ignoring me, Quinn. I know that's not an excuse for cheating, there's no excuse for cheating, but once he got his job, it was like he was too busy for me, and whenever we did talk it was always about him. I did think of going to New York, but I didn't want to interrupt him, and when I finally built up the courage to go to him, I told him about what happened with Eli, we haven't spoken since."

Quinn had tears coming from her eyes which she wiped away before Blaine noticed." Blaine… give Kurt some time okay, if he loves you he will at least give you a chance to explain yourself." She knew there was no explanation for cheating but she didn't want to make him feel worse "Are you sure you don't want to come to Breadsticks?"

Blaine looked up at her but didn't smile "I can't, I have to go. I'll see you later Quinn, Thank you for everything" he ran down the hall and out the door and unaware, he dropped his diary on his way out the double door.

Quinn was going out those doors anyway so she grabbed the diary and ran out the double door trying to catch up to Blaine to give him his diary but he was nowhere to be seen.

She went to her car, put the diary on the passenger seat, and drove to Breadsticks, even though she was an hour and a half late which Santana would kill her for later. She parked her car, and looked at the diary before she got out of her car to enter Breadsticks. She'd give it back to him tomorrow, after school, when she went back to visit New Directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Quinn sat down next to Puck. "Hey guys sorry I know I'm really late."

Puck just smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. "Where were you Fabray" He said leaning away from the hug.

Quinn thought about it for a little while before she started talking.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Mike said interrupting her before she was going to speak looking at her concerned.

She opened her moth again to talk "Sorry I was just talking with Blaine we ran into each other and got talking" said Quinn with a little smile on her face.

"Wanky" Santana said trying to hold back a laugh.

"San I'm being serious he's really hurt Kurt's not talking to him at the moment" said Quinn with a serious face looking at Santana.

Finn looked down at his empty plate trying to hide his expression.

"Finn? What's wrong you don't know anything about this do you?" Mercedes said looking at Finn.

Finn looked up at everyone who were staring back at him trying to read his face.

"I..I Blaine cheated on Kurt. "Finn looked down at his plate again not wanting to see everyone's reaction.

Quinn was the first one to break the silence. "Wait how do you know about that?"

Finn looked up at Quinn and took a deep breath. "I was there when he told Kurt. Please don't ask me anymore it's not my business to tell" Finn said before getting up placing the money for his food on the table and left.

Everyone watched as Finn left feeling really confused. They all got up about 5 minutes later and walked out the door into the cold. Quinn asked Puck if he would want a ride home but Puck shook his head and smiled "I'll walk home that's fine thank you anyway he said giving her a quick hug and walking the away.

* * *

Blaine woke up from the sound of his alarm going off he got up went to his wardrobe and picked out the first thing he could find, not like he has anyone to impress anymore he skipped breakfast and decided to go to school early. He jumped into his car and turned the radio on and Teenage Dream was playing. His eyes started to tear up and he turned off the radio before the chorus came on he leaned back into his seat and couldn't stop the tears from coming down.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she got up out of bed she missed her room and she would of stayed in her bed longer but she had things to do today and she had one whole week in Lima before she needed to go back. She forced herself out of bed and put her outfit on she planned from last night and went down stairs and jogged to her Car she drove off to Mckinley to go find Blaine. As Quinn waiting for the traffic to go she looked down to see Blaine's diary still in the passenger seat, she grabbed it and was about to turn the page when someone horn went off and she dropped the diary and started to move.

**5 hours later**

Blaine woke up in his driveway. He looked around confused and then he realised that he fell asleep and was late for school he opened the door and went back inside when he heard his phone go off he grabbed it out of his pocket hoping it would be Kurt.

**Quinn**

**Hey where are you?**

Blaine sighed when it wasn't Kurt who had texted him.

Quinn was in the choir room listen to Tina as she finished her song Quinn stood up and started clapping she sat back down just as her phone started vibrating.

**Blaine**

**Hey I didn't feel well sorry.**

Quinn sighed getting up and leaving the choir room. She decided to go visit Blaine, she went to her car jumped in then she realised that she didn't know where Blaine lived so she took out her phone.

Blaine was sitting on his bed listening to music he use to sing to Kurt when they were together a few seconds later his phone went off.

**Quinn**

**I'm coming over I'm worried about you what's your address?**

Blaine was surprised before the talk they had in the halls they never even made eye contact before then and now Quinn wanted to come over. He took a few minutes to reply before he typed his address. He decided to go for a quick shower before Quinn came to freshen up.

Quinn parked outside of the Anderson's house and walked up the steps and knocked lightly on the door. A tanned woman with black long hair answered the door. "Hello may I help you?" she said smiling. "Uh hi I'm here for Blaine?" The lady smiled even more "Are you Blaine's girlfriend?" She asked her. "Oh no no I'm just his friend" she said blushing. The women let her in and told her where she could find him.

Blaine got out of the shower and put a towel around him and walked into his bedroom seeing Quinn walk in. "Oh Quinn I wasn't expecting you so soon" he said chuckling at her. "Oh I'll let you um..get changed I'll be outside" she ran out of his door blushing before he could say something.

After Blaine was dressed he left his room to see Quinn leaning against the wall, he looked down at her forcing a smiling telling her to come back in. His colour had come back and he looked a bit happier but Quinn could tell it was an act. Blaine closed the door behind him and sat on his desk chair.

"So..what's up?" Blaine asked looking at Quinn. Quinn sat on the bed and handed him his diary. "How did you get that?" Blaine asked gulping. "You dropped it when you ran away the other day." She said like it was obvious. "Did you ready any" Blaine said quickly.

"No why? Is there something I should see?" Quinn asked a little confused about why Blaine is acting like this.

"No there's nothing in there just stuff" he said looking down at his diary. A few minutes later Blaine was crying the tears fell onto his diary and he didn't even bother wiping them off.

Quinn looked at him concerned she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed so he could sit down next to her.

She grabbed his hand "Blaine what's wrong?" she said tightening her grip on Blaine's hand.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" he said finally looking up.

"You have my word what's wrong Blaine?" Quinn was scared because she didn't know what Blaine was going to say she hoped it was something that she could handle.

"I..I" he broke down for a few seconds "I lied to Kurt, I didn't cheat on Kurt" he hoped Quinn wouldn't say anything to anyone but he couldn't read Quinn's face witch got him really nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quinn looked at Blaine with wide eyes "Why would you lie about that you love Kurt?"

"Please Quinn don't tell anyone especially Kurt, he can't find out." Blaine was scared he didn't know what to do.

"Just tell me why Blaine. Why would you lie to Kurt?" she was standing up now walking slowly up and down Blaine's room.

"I..I had to Quinn he'd have a better life without me there I was holding him back he has a life Quinn we were growing apart more and more ever since he got his new job." Blaine had his face in his palms and was crying."

Quinn felt angry she knew she couldn't talk because she has cheated before but she had a point. "That's not a reason to lie Blaine he's all up in New York hurt all because you lied and he feels like crap. You could have easily told him instead of lying to him." She was feeling angry now.

Blaine was still crying at this point. "I can't he will keep begging me not to go and say we can work on it together I had to to exaggerate it so he would leave me I know that sounds stupid." Blaine kept on repeating the last word as he kept crying.

Quinn took a deep breath. "If you love Kurt you will make things right with him. I had a chat with Rachel over the phone and she saying Kurt not acting the same and it's because of you Blaine I don't want to sound like a bitch but it's true."

Blaine stopped crying and lifted his head up to look a Quinn. "But he's not talking to me at all how can I tell him?"

"Go to New York tell him everything you told me now." She said smiling a little.

"I can't I don't have any money to spend I spent the last of my saving's going to New York last time and he wont listen to me trust me."

"He will" she smiled and sat back next to him "I'll give you the money just pay me back okay?"

Blaine started to tear up again as he hugged Quinn tightly. "Oh My God! Thank you Quinn I promise ill pay you back" he let go of her and smiled.

She laughed. "Just focus on Kurt first alright" she got up said her goodbye as she looked back she saw the sparkle in his eyes she hadn't seen since he was with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the morning. "Egh thank god it's a Saturday" Kurt said not sounding like his normal self.

"What was that" Rachel said poking her head through the curtains hoping Kurt was talking to her but Kurt walked right past her without saying anything.

"Kurt? You need to talk to me sometime you know you can't keep ignoring me forever." She had her hands on her hips and a cleaning towel on her shoulder.

"I'm not ignoring you Rachel I just don't want to talk okay can't you understand that." He said angrily.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast.

Kurt decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He put on the first thing he could find and left without telling Rachel anything.

He walked around for about hour. Why did Blaine have to cheat on me fucken hypocrite I cheat on him but only text and he gets angry but he cheats physically and thinks sorry and roses will make everything better, well it doesn't I never want to talk to him again and to think we be together forever well I guess that won't happen.

* * *

Quinn was in her car driving home and she looked down to see that she didn't have enough gas to get home she remembered Kurt saying his dad worked with cars and owned a tire shop so she drove to his house hoping he had some gas she can use of course she would pay him if needed.

She got out of her car and before she could knock on the door Finn opened it. "Quinn? Hey what you doing here?" he said like he was confused.

"Hey Finn, my car is running low on gas and I was wondering if Burt had any gas I can use to get home I'll pay him back if needed."

"No that's fine I'll get him. Burt?" Finn called as he ran to the living room. Burt came out behind Finn "Oh hello.. Gwen". "Quinn" she said smiling holding back a laugh. "Oh I'm sorry Quinn what can I do for you?"

Well I was wondering if I could use some petrol because I'm afraid I don't have enough to get home I'll pay you back if needed."

"No, no need for that I'll go get you some right now do you want to stay for dinner?"

"She would love to" Finn said before Quinn could answer. Quinn smiled about to say no but she gave up and went into the dining room just a Carol was preparing the table. "Oh hello Quinn" Carol said softly. "Hi Burt said I could stay for dinner I hope there's no trouble?" "No that's fine honey" she said smiling.

Burt came back from filling Quinn's car with gas and they all sat down but Quinn could tell there was an awkward silence going around she knew that didn't like Blaine that much anymore after the incident that happened Finn probably told them what happened she wished she could tell them Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt but she promised Blaine she keep it a secret. A few minutes later Quinn broke the silence. "Great food Carol" Quinn said smiling at her "Thank you darling" Carol said smiling back at Quinn.

"What did you do today?" Finn asked trying to keep conversation flowing.

Quinn looked up when she realized Finn was talking to her "I just hang out with friends from glee club" she said giving him the warning look.

"Who?" Finn asked clearly not seeing Quinn's face.

"Oh um" she didn't know if she should mention him now that Finn didn't see her warning look but said the first person that came into her head "Britney" she said taking a sip of her drink. 5 minutes later Quinn got up "Thank you for the food I need to get going she got up and left thanking everyone again before she started driving home.

**Finn**

**I'm sorry I shouldn't have told my mom and Burt about what Blaine did.**

Quinn got the text while driving home but texted him after parking the car.

**No, you shouldn't have said anything it wasn't your business to tell them and next time read my warning before talking.**

Blaine didn't answer back she didn't want to sound like a bitch but she did get put on the spot even if Finn didn't mean it.

She said hello to her mom quickly and went upstairs she wished she could tell Finn the truth but she knew she couldn't she had a quick shower and went off to bed hoping Blaine was okay in New York.

Kurt came home very late that night he spent all night walking around New York, hewent into his bedroom and saw a piece of paper that was ripped on the bed.

**Gone to Brody's be back before midnight**

**Love Rachel xo**

Kurt got ready for bed and was about to turn the lights off when he heard a knock on thedoor. He got up wondering who would be knocking at this time of night probably Rachel home early from Brody's he put on his robe and slippers and went to open the door.

"Hi" Blaine said looking at Kurt awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt shut the door in Blaine's face and walked back to his bedroom. "Why did he have to come here I don't want to hear what he has to say." Kurt whispered to himself walking back into his bedroom crying himself to sleep.

Blaine sat down in front of Kurt's door and sat there he had nowhere else to go but the airport but he couldn't get up, it was too late Kurt didn't want to listen. Blaine started crying and didn't realise falling asleep.

"Blaine? Rachel said look confused to why he was sitting at her door step sleeping.

"Oh Rachel.. sorry I feel asleep" he got up and went to leave before Rachel stopped him. "Would you like to come in" she said loud enough for him to hear not wanting to wake Kurt.

Blaine nodded and followed Rachel inside he felt slightly awkward. He sat on the couch and watched as Rachel came to sit next to him.

"What are you doing here? Rachel asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

I came to see Kurt but he won't talk to me. He looked towards Kurt's room as he said it.

"I'm sorry Blaine but you did cheat on him." She said regretting it right after saying it.

"Like you can talk, you cheated on Finn with Brody." He said a little bit annoyed.

"Yes but I did have a better reason then you did" she said a little bit annoyed to.

"There no excuse for cheating" Blaine said quiet enough that Rachel couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What was that?" Rachel said looking at him.

"Nothing I need to get going" Blaine said getting up and walking to the door.

"Blaine wait please where are you going to go anyway not like you have a place to stay.

"I'm going to fly back to Ohio" he said going to open the door.

"Rachel ran and shut the door before Blaine could leave. "You don't have any money to go back do you?" She said raising her eyebrow.

Blaine sighed "I do Quinn let me borrow some of her money so I could fly here and back I need to pay her back though."

"So you and Quinn are close now I see" she tried not to laugh.

"No Rachel it's not like that we're just friends she's been helping me out for a few day's now you know I'm gay Rachel. He shook his head while he was talking.

Rachel laughed "Well you two would be cute together, and you're staying here you can take the couch."

Blaine was about to object but Rachel pulled him out of the door way. "I'm off I'll give you my spare pillow and the blanket is over there" she said smiling walking back a few seconds later with a pillow under her arms. "Goodnight Blaine Warbler" she said kissing his cheek and hugging him she went into her room and fell asleep.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling thinking of Kurt he was under the same roof as him, what would he think when he woke up tomorrow would he even let him talk he stared at Kurt's Curtain's witch was opened a little and could see Kurt there his back facing Blaine. Blaine fell asleep an hour later dreaming about him and Kurt's first time meeting.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning and looked at her phone to see a text from Finn.

**Finn**

**Hey sorry if this text woke you but I was wondering if we could hang out today I'm sick of playing video games all day. **

Quinn smiled and answered his text.

**Hey, sure we can hang where should we meet?**

A few minutes later Finn texted Quinn back.

**Finn**

**Do you mind coming over I need to talk to you anyway.**

Quinn got dressed before she answered his text.

**Sure I'll be over in an hour or so. **

Quinn left her house an hour later and drove to the Hummel's. On her way there she kept thinking what Finn would need to tell her that was so important, she sighed as she drove into their driveway. She hoped she would see Blaine before she had to leave Lima but she knew that wouldn't happen. She could always text him when she wasn't busy, Finn answered before Quinn even knocked.

"Hey" he said smiling at her.

"Hey Finn" she said back at him before walking in.

They went upstairs and Quinn sat on his bed looking up waiting for Finn to come back with their drinks.

When he came back he handed her the can of coke before sitting down next to her.

"So, what is it you want to talk about" she said before taking a sip of her coke.

Finn looked down at his can of coke before speaking "I still having feelings for you Quinn" Finn said looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Quinn didn't believe what she was hearing "Finn.. you broke up with me to go with Rachel don't you remember that.

"I know but she with Brody now and I really miss you Quinn" He said in a sad voice.

"I still love you Finn don't get me wrong it's just you left me for Rachel what happens if she comes running back you going to break up with me again so you can go with her."

Finn looked sad but he knew it was true.

"She won't Brody is like everything she want's in a guy and more." He took another sip of his drink and I wouldn't do that to you again Quinn I promise.

"Finn.. I'm going back to New Haven in four days and I'm not a fan of long distant relationships" she finished her coke and put it on his desk.

Quinn's phone rang in her pocket and she opened it and saw Blaine was calling she sighed she felt bad for lying to Finn she had a crush on Blaine but he was gay so she knew she had no luck she pressed answer "Hello" she said looking at Finn.

"Quinn, Kurt won't talk to me he got up this morning and he acted like I wasn't even there he went into the kitchen and he's arguing with Rachel listen

Blaine put his phone in the direction the argument was happening in the kitchen.

"Why would you let him stay Rachel honestly are you trying to ruin my life."

"WHAT! No he had nowhere to stay he was sleeping outside what was I supposed to do leave him there Kurt he's my friend Kurt just because you're not talking to him doesn't mean I can't and this is my house to not just yours so if you have a problem then you should go."

"See" Blaine said crying now "Kurt hates me what am I going to do Quinn I need you I'm coming home"

Quinn smiled at what Blaine said but it went away just as quick when she realized Finn was there and looking at her. "I'm really sorry Blaine I'll come pick you up at the airport call me when you have arrived everything will be fine trust me alright."

"Okay I trust you" Blaine said sniffing as his eye's followed Kurt who stormed out of the apartment angrily not looking at Blaine he shut his phone without saying goodbye crying before Rachel ran in to hug him.

Quinn sighed she shut her phone to "I have to go Finn I'm sorry I know I promised that I'll hang with you and we will before I leave but Blaine needs me to pick him up she looked at Finn and saw he was closer.

"Yeah I know I understand Quinn" he said smiling and leaned in to kissing Quinn.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Quinn leaned away from the kiss and looked at Finn "I.I have to go I'm sorry Finn". Quinn left without saying another word, even if Blaine would never like her in that way she still thought of him when Finn kissed her.

* * *

When Blaine finally got up from the couch he decided he needed to go back he hated the fact that Kurt and Rachel were fighting because of him, he walked into the kitchen to see Rachel crying on the floor.

"Rach come here" he said opening his arms out to her. She jumped into them and cried until she lost all her energy and stopped crying. "I need to go back" Blaine said looking down to her.

She sniffed a few times before she answered him "Somehow I knew you would say that I just..Kurt I feel so bad for yelling at him this is my fault" she leaned away from his embrace. "No no it's not, it's my fault for coming here in the first place" he sighed and started walking away. "Thank you Rachel" he said walking out the door before Rachel could say a word.

Rachel ran after him but couldn't find where he went so she went back to the apartment and called him. She sighed when she heard Blaine's voice mail start.

_**Hey Blaine Anderson here, I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone I'll call you back when I can and I just want to say to my boyfriend, Kurt I love you so much. **_

Rachel smiled at Blaine's message but realized that he hadn't changed it since Kurt and Blaine broke up. She laid on her bed before she fell asleep.

Kurt went back to the apartment half an hour later to get changed he peeked into Rachel's room to see Rachel sleeping he sighed to himself Blaine must have gone. He walked to his room and picked out his outfit. Ten minutes later and Rachel was still sleeping, Kurt left 5 minutes later and went to get some coffee.

He entered the coffee shop and went in line he finally got to the front "Hello what can I get you?" the lady said smiling "Oh sorry" Kurt said looking up from his day dream. "I'll have a medium drip" he said quickly giving her the money before realising what he had said, he just got Blaine's coffee order what why he said to himself he was thinking of Blaine before he told her his order maybe that's why. He sighed as they gave him his coffee and he went to sit down on the last empty table there was.

"Um excuse me" a young man said a few minutes after Kurt sat down.

Kurt looked up and his eyes went wide this guy looked so handsome "Yes?" Kurt manages to say.

"Your name is Kurt right?" he said with hopeful eyes even though he knew it was Kurt.

"Yes that's right, do I know you? He said raising one eyebrow but still trying to be nice.

"Um kind of we went to the same school.. McKinley? He said smiling at Kurt.

"Oh really that's awesome" Kurt said smiling back.

"Mind if I sit down there's nowhere else to sit" he said chuckling to himself.

"Oh yeah sure sit" Kurt said moving down a little to give him some space"

He sat down and brought his hand out to greet Kurt "I'm Raymond but you can call me Ray" he said smiling again.

"Hello Ray" Kurt said shaking his hand and taking another sip of his coffee he realised again what coffee he hand and his face changed and not in a good way.

"What's wrong?" Ray said placing his coffee back onto the table after taking a sip.

"Uh nothing just the coffee burned my throat" he said forcing a smile at Ray.

"Okay" Ray said smiling back at him.

"Can I ask you something that's none of my business?" Ray said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Um sure" Kurt said taking a long gulp of his coffee to finish it as quick as he could since it remind him of Blaine.

"Are you still with Blaine?" He asked regretting asking him that question as soon as he said it.

Kurt chocked on his coffee "How do you know Blaine?" He asked staring as Ray.

"Oh well we had a few classes together" he said looking at Kurt "Are you okay?"

"Yeah never better" Kurt said forcing another smile "and to answer your question no we aren't we broke up not long actually".

"Oh good" Ray said regretting what he said "I mean it sucks you broke up and all you I..I"

"It's fine Ray if you don't mind me asking are you gay" Kurt said finishing his coffee off looking down to not see Ray's expression.

"Yeah you could say that I'm bi actually" he said biting his lip.

"Oh" Kurt said getting up to trow his coffee away.

"Kurt?" Ray said looking up at him. "Are you going?"

"No I'm just going to put this in the bin you can come if you want" he said looking at the bin at the front of the shop."

"Oh ok" Ray said getting up to follow Kurt.

They walked to the bin and chucked it in "Do you have anything on for today" Ray asked looking at Kurt.

"Um no I don't" Kurt said looking back at Ray.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me at the park?" Ray said looking at the floor blushing.

* * *

Blaine didn't go to the airport like he told Quinn, all he did was walk aimlessly around New York. He needed time for himself so he decided to go to the park before going to the airport. He finally got to the park and walked around for a few minutes until he thought he saw Kurt in the distance.

He ran up the direction he thought he saw Kurt and saw him walking awfully close to a guy a little taller than him. Blaine honestly didn't think Kurt wouldn't move on this fast, he was too late he had already moved on and he didn't even have a chance to tell Kurt the truth Blaine started crying as he ran off the opposite direction to where Kurt was.

Kurt turned around just in time to see someone he thought was Blaine run off.

"Kurt? Are you okay" Ray said stopping to see Kurt had stopped walking.

"Uh yeah I just thought I saw someone I knew I guess not" Kurt said still looking back but walking towards Ray.

* * *

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night still fully clothed she must of fallen asleep waiting for Blaine to call her. Her phone rang and she saw it was from Blaine she picked it up.

"Blaine? Where are you" Quinn said clearing her throat at the same time.

"I'm at the airport" he said sniffing.

"Blaine how long have you been there?" Quinn said frowning a little.

"I got here just now I stayed in New York a little while longer before I left sorry If you were waiting for me" he said sniffing again.

"It's fine Blaine okay I'm coming to get you alright Blaine" Quinn said getting up.

"Please Quinn don't leave me stay on the phone with me" he said crying.

"Blainey" Quinn was shocked she called him Blainey but continued talking "I have to my phone had 10% of battery left and I might need it I'll be there as quick as I can.

"Ok" Blaine said softly before closing the phone.

Quinn sighed and got up and ran down stairs she didn't care if her mom heard her leave she needed to be there for Blaine she got into her car and drove to the airport. She got there later then she thought and saw Blaine sitting cross legged on the floor crying.

Blaine looked up and smiled a little when he saw Quinn he got up and ran to her car and got in hugging Quinn tightly "Oh my god I missed you" Blaine said crying into her shoulder.

"Blaine everything will be fine you are going to stay with me for a little while okay and you can tell me everything or nothing it's up to you okay?" Quinn said seriously.

"I want to tell you everything Blaine said after Quinn started driving to her house while Blaine had his head on her shoulder. "I don't know what I'm going to do after you leave Blaine said to Quinn looking up at her.

**To Be Continued **

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn finally got Blaine upstairs and into her room without her mom waking up, Blaine fell onto her bed and started snoring again. "Poor Blaine" Quinn said taking his shoes and socks off before putting him under the covers.

Quinn went back down stairs to get a glass of water to see her mom turn the light on and was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Quinnie…" her mom said getting up and walking to Quinn "Who's that boy you took up to your room?"

"Oh you saw he's a friend of mine mum we were in glee club together" she said bitting her lip.

"Just because you came here to visit me from New Haven doesn't mean you can bring whoever you want home without my permission and especially this late at night this is my house you know."

"Mom he needs me right now and I'm sorry I should of asked you but I thought you were asleep I'm sorry mom and he might be staying until I leave in a couple of days."

"It's fine sweetie, just remember what happen last time don't want it happening again." Judy said.

"Mom!" Quinn said quietly staring at her mom "That won't happen again and he's gay so there's no need to worry okay" she said blushing.

"You like him don't you" Judy said smiling at her daughter.

"What no mom even if I did he doesn't play for my team and he just got out of a relationship I couldn't do that to him if I had the opportunity" she said quickly.

"Ok honey relax I was joking" she said goodnight and went into her room.

Is it really that obvious Quinn thought as she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and back up to her room. She walked into her bedroom to see her bed empty.

"Blaine?" she said looking around in her room Blaine came out of her bathroom with just a tank top and his boxers which were wet because his body was he must have had a shower he rubbed his eyes and looked at Quinn "What's wrong?" he said

"Nothing just wanted to know where you were" she said sitting on her bed looking down. I just got changed pretty uncomfortable sleeping in my clothes and took a shower if that's alright, Quinn nodded still looking down. Blaine saw Quinn wasn't changed and started talking before Quinn could say something "I..I'll let you get dressed" Blaine said blushing and walking out of her bedroom.

Quinn sighed and started to get ready god Blaine was so hot Quinn thought to herself gasped from what she said stop it Quinn he's gay and he just got out of a relationship don't be like that, Quinn kept saying it in her head until she was ready and called Blaine back in.

"Hey" Blaine said plainly and sleepy sitting on her bed "Are you sure I can stay, is you mom okay with it. I just don't want to be alone and you know" he didn't finish he just took a deep breath.

"Not a problem Blaine I'm serious you can stay as long as you want. Even after I leave but then there be no reason for you to be here.

Blaine looked down

"I had a nightmare about Kurt" Blaine said looking at Quinn.

Quinn got under the covers and so did Blaine a few seconds after she did "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just a dream don't worry" he said tears in his eyes.

"Come here" Quinn said opening her arms.

Blaine leaned into them and they both lied down as he cried himself to sleep he missed Kurt so much.

Blaine woke up the next morning before Quinn he was leaning on her chest. Blaine blushed got up and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later Quinn walked into the bathroom "You know I've never seen you without Gel besides prom..it's cute" Quinn said smiling, Blaine jumped and turned around "Oh Quinn you scared me and I hate my hair" he said frowning.

Quinn walked out and came back in dressed Blaine was singing to himself fixing his hair with some of Quinn's gel, Quinn always wondered why she had gel in the first place she never used it so why does she have some. Blaine turned around and smiled "This isn't the best gel or the gel I would use gut this will do". Quinn smiled and walked towards him "Like I said I liked it better without the products". Blaine's face went down when he remembered Kurt had said that to him at prom a tear came down but he wiped it away before he Quinn could see.

Quinn saw Blaine's face and changed the subject quickly "How bout we go down to the grocery store and get some ingredients for dinner tonight" Quinn said smiling at him. Blaine smiled at her still thinking about Kurt. "When are you leaving?" Blaine said looking down to the tiles in the bathroom. Quinn took a deep breath before she answered him "In two days.." she said going up to him and hugging him. Blaine sighed into the hug "Well let's make the most of it" Blaine said smiling at her.

* * *

"FINN!" Carole called from the kitchen, Finn ran out of his bedroom and into the kitchen before falling a couple of times on the way there.

"What's wrong mom?" Finn asked looking concerned.

"Nothing Hun just I want you to come to the grocery store with me" she said giving him a smile.

"What since when do you want me to come" Finn asked crossing his arms annoyed.

"Well Kurt use to come with me but since he's in New York I need someone to help me and Burt has work".

"Fine" Finn said rolling his eyes and storming up stairs to get ready. He changed and grabbed his phone as he ran down stairs.

Carole was waiting for him in the driver's seat waiting impatiently he hoped in and they drove to the grocery store.

* * *

Blaine and Quinn got everything they needed and went to pay for them. "Is that Finn?" Blaine said pointing to the entrance.

"Yeah since when does he come to the grocery store with his mom this is going to be awkward" her eyes followed Finn as he dragged his feet as he followed his mom.

"Why?" Blaine said looking up at Quinn.

"He ki-"

"Quinn, Blaine?" Finn said walking over to her slowly.

"Oh hey Finn" Blaine said softly, um Quinn I'm going to put the grocery's in the car can I please have they keys".

Quinn gave him the warning look to stay but he didn't see it so she just sighed and gave him the keys.

"Thanks" he said looking at Finn one more time before he went to the car park.

"So, how you been?" Finn said awkwardly.

"Um, I've been fine you?" Quinn said not looking at him.

Carole has sighed and went to do the rest of the shopping let Finn stay and talk.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn said looking at Quinn nervously.

"What is it?" Quinn said quickly.

Finn arched an eyebrow but asked her the question "Why are you hanging around Blaine a lot recently?"

"There's no rule saying I can't" Quinn said sounding like a bitch.

"Well no there's not but why come on after what he did to Kurt" Finn regretted saying that and shut his mouth "I'm sorry Quinn".

"Ugh just go help your mom I really needed to go and you really don't know what Blaine's going through I'm leaving soon and l like to hang with him as long as I can before he has no one" Quinn said angrily.

"Well I love Blaine don't get me wrong but what he did to Kurt was so wrong he's my brother Quinn" Finn said protectively.

"You are such a hypocrite you telling me you never cheated on anyone, if I recall you cheated on me with Rachel when you kissed her"

"Wait how do you know about that?" Finn said his eyes going wide.

"I walked in on you two having you picnic before you ran out" I got angry and that's why I went to Pucks house and he got me drunk and I got pregnant. Finn it hurt me I shouldn't of done that but we can't change that now can we Finn" Quinn's started tearing up and she ran out of the store and towards the car park before Finn could answer her.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Quinn went back to her car jumped in and grabbed the keys from Blaine's hands and drove off without saying a word. Blaine looked at her concerned but didn't say anything, Quinn parked the car and Blaine had enough and asked Quinn what was bothering her.

"Quinn?" Blaine said facing her as they entered the house and into the kitchen Blaine was sitting on the bench crossing his legs.

"What's wrong" Quinn said trying to be nice and not take her anger out on Blaine.

"Are you okay" Blaine said looking down and playing with his fingers hoping Quinn wouldn't yell at him.

"I'm fine" Quinn said just as he finished asking her if she was okay.

"Alright did Finn say something that upset you Quinn, come on you can tell me anything like I do with you trust me like I trust you" he said with a hopeful smile and grabbing her hand.

Quinn sighed and decided to tell him "He wants to know why I hang out with you a lot recently and that you cheated on Kurt so why aren't you giving him sympathy and I lashed out telling him he can't talk since he's has cheated too and then I left don't worry I didn't tell him anything."

Blaine had tears in his eye's "Everyone hate me now I only have you but your leaving in two days, my parents don't even care about me enough, my brother is in Hollywood, Kurt won't talk to me sure I have Britney and Sam but no one else" Blaine was crying now.

Quinn hugged him "It be ok Blaine no one hates you" she rubbed his back "And your acting like I'm never going to see you again I'll see you during Christmas, Thanks Giving.

"That's months away" he said sniffing.

"It go by quick you will see" Quinn said letting go of Blaine turning around and starting to cook an old family recipe her mom taught her when she was a child.

They ate in silence besides Blaine groaning about how good the food was, an hour later they decided to watch a movie while cuddling up on Quinn's bed until Blaine fell asleep.

Her mom Judy came home and went up to Quinn's bedroom and her eye's went big seeing Blaine there until she realised Blaine was staying over.

"Hey Hun, how's Blaine" she said looking at Blaine sleeping on Quinn's shoulder she smiled.

"He's okay he fell asleep half way through the movie" Quinn said pausing the movie and helping Blaine into bed removing his clothes so he was in his boxers and tank top.

"I think tomorrow we will go to Blaine's house to get a few of his thing's he's been in the same clothes since I picked him up from the airport".

"That's fine sweetie" Judy said walking out of her room and downstairs.

Quinn woke up in the morning with a text from Finn.

**Finn**

**Quinn, I'm really sorry for what I said I hope you're not mad at me.**

Quinn didn't bother replying back she hoped out of bed and Blaine moved to hug Quinn's pillow. She got ready and saw Blaine waking up.

"Mmm I'm tired" Blaine mumbled into Quinn's pillow but slowly sat up in bed yawning.

Quinn laughed at Blaine and sat down on the bed buttoning her cardigan.

Blaine looked around trying to find his clothes.

"Quinn..where are my clothes and how did I get out of them" he said still looking around Quinn's room last thing he remembered was watching a movie with Quinn he must have fell asleep.

"There in the wash and I helped you out of them when you fell asleep like you said you feel uncomfortable sleeping in your clothes" Quinn giggled looking at Blaine's messy hair.

Blaine blushed and nodded once she was right and I guess it doesn't matter it's just Quinn.

"You stay here I'll go get you some of your clothes your mom knows of me so that's okay is there any certain clothes you want?" Quinn said getting up and grabbing her keys and looking back at Blaine.

"Nah get anything, you sure you don't need me to come?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I would love for you to come but you don't have any clothes to wear" she said smiling at Blaine being adorable.

Quinn left and Blaine was by himself he sat back in Quinn's bed and flicked through the TV to see if anything was on he sighed as a Wicked Live ad came on. Kurt came into his head and he wondered what he would be doing now.

* * *

Kurt woke up when his phone went off

"Hello" Kurt said not bothering to check who it was.

"Hey Beautiful" Ray said happily.

It had been nearly a day since they met and already he was calling him beautiful it was sweet of him, Blaine use to call him that I guess he didn't like anyone else calling him that but Blaine it wasn't a big deal he wasn't dating Blaine anymore.

"Hello?" Ray said for the fourth time.

"Oh sorry Ray what were you saying?"

"Oh just if you wanted to hang out today?" Ray said smiling to himself.

"Uh sorry Ray I have work today I took yesterday off and today I'm going to go, sorry." Kurt felt bad for him.

"Okay what time do you get off?" Ray said quickly.

"Um alright how about I text you when I'm finished and we can go get some coffee if you like.

"It's a date" Ray said chuckling.

Kurt blushed "I have to go see you later then"

"Bye Kurt" Ray said ending the call.

Kurt walked out of his room Rachel must have left for NAYADA he sighed he still hadn't talked to her since the fight he felt bad he promised himself he would talk to her when he had the chance like tonight after meeting with Ray.

Kurt finally finished work it's not that he didn't like his job he loved it it's just he couldn't be stuffed with work today for some reason. He texted Ray and told him where to meet him as he walked to the coffee shop.

A few minutes later Ray came in and smiled at Kurt as he came to the table Kurt was at with his coffee.

"Hey" Kurt said smiling at Ray.

"Hey Kurt" Ray said happily.

"So what you do today?" Kurt asked Ray.

"Nothing much just stayed home listen to music"

"Oh really like what if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh no it's fine just a mixture of things" he said smiling taking another sip of his coffee.

"Kurt?" Ray asked blushing and looking down at his coffee.

"Yes?" Kurt said he was nervous what did Ray want to say.

"Is this a date?" Ray said not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah I guess why?" Kurt said raising his eyebrow.

I've known you for a few years but I never had the courage to come up to you because most of the time you weren't alone.

"I'm confused" Kurt said frowning

"Don't Worry" Ray sighing taking another sip of his coffee

"No tell me Ray" Kurt said grabbing one of Ray's hands he looked at Ray and waited.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me like be my Boyfriend" Ray said scared of what Kurt's answer would be.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kurt was put on the spot he didn't know what to say, say no Kurt you can be single there's nothing wrong with that but he didn't want to hurt his feelings "Sure" Kurt said without thinking forcing a smile. The thing is him and Blaine hadn't really broken up officially yet and he really needed to tell Blaine that there over because if he didn't it wouldn't feel right.

"Um Ray can you excuse me for a second" Kurt said getting up and going to the back of the shop.

"Sure" Ray said to himself as he took another sip of his coffee.

Kurt dialled Blaine's number and let it ring.

* * *

Blaine was still waiting for Quinn to return from his house when his phone rang he thought it was Quinn and looked at his phone which said Kurt. Blaine answered it as quickly as he could smiling.

"Hello" Blaine said tearing up he missed Kurt's voice and he was so happy to hear it again.

"Blaine.." Kurt said softly I need to tell you something.

"Can I say something first please Kurt" Blaine begged about to tell Kurt the truth about the cheating.

"No I need to go let me just tell you this quickly" Kurt said softly.

"Okay what is it Kurt you can tell me anything" Blaine said with hoping nothing bad.

"We..we haven't officially broken up yet I'm sorry Blaine I can't do this anymore you hurt me too much I will always love you but we are done."

Blaine couldn't speak just a squeak came out as he fell onto the floor holding the tears.

"Goodbye Blaine" Kurt said hanging up the phone

Blaine started crying as he punched the floor it was too late Kurt hanged up before Blaine could tell him.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he shut his phone this wasn't his fault he did love Blaine he was his first but Blaine should of thought about that before he cheated on him.

"Hey you okay Kurt?" Ray said standing up and waiting at the door.

"Yeah just it's nothing" Kurt said looking down at the floor.

"Okay well do you want to go see a movie?" Ray said smiling and Kurt.

"I have to do a few things today before I got to bed I'm sorry Ray I'll call you tomorrow okay" Kurt said rushing out and running back home to talk to Rachel.

* * *

Quinn walked into her room half an hour later with a whole bunch of clothes for Blaine and a bottle of gel from his bathroom. "Blaine? What's wrong what happened" Quinn said getting onto the floor dropping everything to hold Blaine as he cried.

"He..Kurt called me and told me we were over officially" Blaine said clinging onto Quinn. "Please don't leave me" Blaine begged Quinn.

Quinn sighed as she pulled him up and hugged him kissing his forehead "I have to I'll be back just promise me you won't do anything to harm yourself in any way please for me" Quinn said softly.

"I already have" Blaine said whimpering.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked looking at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and lifted his tank top up and turned to his side, he had a scar on his side.

"Oh my god Blaine" Quinn said her hand over her mouth she never seen it before but it wasn't very noticeable unless you're looking for the scar.

"I did it the night I came back from New York after confessing to Kurt a lie" Blaine said pulling his tank top back down.

"I..I why Blaine you have so much to live for, I can't trust you alone what happens if you decide to cut yourself again and there's no one there to help you" Quinn said tearing up.

"I won't do it again trust me Quinn I was just testing it to see how it felt I won't do it again I promise" Blaine sniffed.

Quinn sighed "alright well what now" Quinn asked Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath "I don't know Quinn I think I might get changed" he got up and walked to the bathroom picking up a random t-shirt and sweat.

Quinn took her phone out of her pocket and decided to call Finn and apologise she didn't want to leave on a bad note.

"Hello Quinn I'm sorry Quinn I really didn't mean anything I understand if you want to punch me" he said sighing.

"Just relax Finn" Quinn said strongly.

"Okay" Finn said mumbling to himself.

"I accept you apology and I'm sorry to" Quinn said.

"It's not your fault I shouldn't have brought it up"

Blaine walked out of the bathroom changed and sat on Quinn's bed waiting for Quinn to finish talking.

Quinn looked at Blaine "Um Finn I have to go I'll talk to you later okay"

"That's fine Quinn I'll see you soon I guess" Finn seemed sad she was leaving tomorrow.

"Was that Finn?" Blaine said looking through his phone of pictures of him and Kurt.

"Yeah" we are good now no need to worry I don't know if I'll see him again until I come back to visit.

* * *

Rachel came home from NAYADA to see Kurt sitting down on the couch reading the latest Vogue Magazine.

"Hi" Rachel said walking in slowly.

"Rachel..Hey can we talk about the fight I'm really sorry" Kurt said getting up and hugging Rachel.

"It's fine Kurt I know how you feel don't worry" Rachel said smiling hanging her coat up.

"I broke up with Blaine today" Kurt said sitting back down.

"What really I'm sorry Kurt I didn't see that coming what happened" Rachel said sitting down next to Kurt.

"Well I decided to call Blaine to tell him we were over instead of him guessing if we were together and I told him and he went into shock" Kurt sighed.

"Wait how do you know?" Rachel said thinking how horrible Blaine must be right now.

"Well judging by the noises he made after I told him yeah it seem like he did" Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt I find it strange that this doesn't bother you, you just broke up with Blaine and your sitting here calm like you don't care I saw how hurt you were Kurt when you found out"

"I do care Rach but how am I supposed to act be all depressed and do nothing I wish I could just forgive him and jump right back into his arms but I can't I can't" Kurt said breaking down and crying he had kept his emotions in for so long and he agreed to become Ray's boyfriend.

Kurt leaned on Rachel as he drained all the energy out of himself.

* * *

Blaine laid in bed while Quinn was sleeping on his chest unaware he can do this he messed everything up with Kurt this was his fault and now he was going to spend his last day with Quinn before she has to go back to New Haven. He had his whole life to cry about Kurt but once Quinn left he would be alone again and become depressed, there was something that Quinn did to him that made him feel happy and the only person so far who has done that was Kurt. When he was with Quinn he forgot about his problems until they were either brought up or something reminded him about it. If Blaine wasn't gay and he didn't love Kurt so much he probably would have had a crush on Quinn.

**To Be Continued **

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Quinn woke up the next morning and sighed it was her last day here and to be honest she really didn't want to go especially the way Blaine is right now, Quinn was determined to spend as much time with Blaine as she possibly can before she needed to leave.

"Blainey" Quinn said shacking Blaine to wake up and once again she called him Blainey she sighed thank god he was in deep sleep and didn't hear her "Blaine she said again placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm what sleepy" Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

"Well it's my last day don't tell me you want to spend all day in bed on my last say" Quinn said smiling.

Blaine ran out of bed fast and went into the bathroom to get ready "It's your last day it must be perfect after all you have done for me." Blaine said.

Quinn laughed "You act like a child sometime you know that"

"You love it" Blaine said grinning

"I guess I do" Quinn said chuckling.

When Blaine and Quinn were finally ready they got into Quinn's car and drove to the Lima Bean they parked outside and went in ordered there coffee's and sat down.

"So what are we going to do today?" Quinn said looking at Blaine who had come back from the bathroom.

"I don't know what time do you have to leave?" Blaine said a little upset that he was going to be lonely now.

"I have to leave here by noon" Quinn said sighing if only she was friends with Blaine when she was still at school.

"Alright" Blaine said looking down.

"You're coming to the airport right" Quinn said trying to keep conversations going"

"Of course I will I'm not missing that for the world" Blaine said forcing a smile.

"Okay good" Quinn said smiling at Blaine

For the rest of the day they went to the movies, drove around Lima, talked and much more. Quinn had finished packing her suitcase and went down stairs, Blaine was at the bottom of the steps with his belongings in his arms.

They both went into Quinn's car which Blaine would take back to her house after, Quinn had left her car here not like she needed it when she brought another one in New Haven with the money she was supposed to buy an apartment with she didn't mind sleeping in the dorms.

* * *

Kurt woke up on the couch and looked around his head was sore, he must of fallen asleep on the couch after crying his eyes out. He really did miss Blaine but he couldn't be with Blaine when the first thing that comes to his mind about Blaine is cheater.

"Hey your awake" Rachel said coming out of her bedroom yawning.

"Yeah I am" Kurt said blankly.

"How do you feel today?"

"I don't really know Rachel you need to get ready for NAYADA don't worry about me trying to change the subject, I'll go to work then go hang with Ray I'll be fine." Kurt totally forgot she didn't know who Ray was.

"Wait whose Ray?" Rachel said confused.

"Oh he's my um boyfriend" Kurt was nervous he did want Rachel to think that he's moved on to quickly.

"Oh really since when? What about Bla-" Rachel regrated what she has about to say and shut her mouth.

"What about Blaine and it been a few days now" Kurt said a little annoyed that she bring Blaine up she wouldn't like it if I brought Finn up.

Rachel got ready after talking a little more about Ray with Kurt and left before she was running late. Kurt decided to call Finn while walking to work he hadn't talked to him even since he tried to leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to Rachel.

* * *

Finn was throwing a ball against the wall that rebound back to him when his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and saw Kurt was calling and smiled.

"Hey little bro" Finn said smiling again.

"Finn how many times I need to tell you I'm older then you" Kurt wasn't in the mood for Finn's jokes.

Finn just laughed "So what's up?"

"Nothing just walking to work and decided I might as well call you"

"Awesome I'm glad you did" Finn said.

"Well what's on your gender today?" Finn heard Kurt say from the speaker and then someone blow there horn.

"Assholes" Kurt mumbled to himself "Sorry continue".

"Nah its fine I was going to say goodbye to Quinn but she's probably gone by now"

"You can always call her" Kurt said

"Yeah but ever since she became friends with -" Finn stopped what he was saying.

"Finn.. ever since she become friends with who?" Kurt stoped walking to listen to Finn.

"Blaine..I'm sorry" Finn said "Didn't mean to bring it up."

"Since when did they become friends?" Kurt said walking into Vogue.

"More like best friends well Quinn said they bumped into each other at McKinley and started talking I don't know man."

Best friends huh Kurt sighed "Okay well I need to go take care Finn."

"By-" Kurt had already end the call.

Kurt laid back in his seat Blaine and Quinn friends wow didn't see that coming.

* * *

**Earlier That Day **

Quinn sighed and turned around before getting on the plane "I'm really going to miss you Blaine come here."

Blaine was standing with his head down tears in his eyes but went up to hug her anyway "What will I do now"

Quinn held it in and kissed his check "It's only going to be a few months then I'll be back for Christmas"

Blaine didn't say anything straight away "That's only for a few days then you be gone again."

Quinn turned around and she knew she really needed to go if she was going to catch her flight.

"Blaine I have to go I'm sorry"

"Alright, thank you for everything Quinn" Blaine said hugging Quinn again.

Quinn couldn't hold it anymore the tears started to fall "See you really soon B" Quinn ran to her plane just in time before they shut the doors.

Blaine started crying as he ran out of the airport and into Quinn's car, Quinn was the one that distracted him from the break up and now that she's gone Kurt will be in his mind. He drove Quinn's car back to her place grabbed the car keys and went up to knock on the door.

Judy came seconds later and opened the door. "Oh hello Blaine is there something wrong with Quinn" judging by his face she knew something was wrong.

"No I just came by to give you her keys" He said sniffing.

"Do you want to come in?" Judy said before Blaine spoke again.

"No thank you Ms Fabray I got to get going thank you for letting me stay over"

"No problem Honey" she knew Blaine had no transport home "Do you want a ride home?"

Judy dropped off Blaine exactly where he directed her to "You have a lovely home" Judy said smiling.

"Thank you and thanks for the ride" Blaine said bluntly. He got out slowly and ran to his front porch and knocked on the door lightly waiting for his mom to answer.

* * *

**A Couple Months Later **

Quinn got off the plane and decided to call Blaine to see if he could pick her up. Ever since there last goodbye they hadn't talked Quinn was so busy getting things done so she was free for Christmas. She had a few days here and she was going to see if her mother would want to spend it with the Anderson's. Quinn got her phone out and called Blaine but it was switched off, Quinn sighed and decided to call Finn.

"Hey Quinn it's been like forever how have you been"

"I've been okay I'm actually back in Lima for a couple of days for Christmas and I was wondering if it's not too much trouble if you could pick me up Blaine's not picking up his phone so I thought maybe you could come get me."

"Yeah I know" Finn said sadly

"Why where is he is he hurt?" Quinn was starting to get worried.

"I'll explain everything when I get there are you at the front of the airport?"

"Yeah"

"Alright I'll see you soon" Finn said

* * *

Finn ended the call and rushed down stairs "Mom I'm going to go pick up Quinn she's back for Christmas I'll be home straight after I promise." Finn was out the door before Carole could say something.

He drove toward the airport and sighed how was he going to tell Quinn about what happened with Blaine.

**To Be Continued **

**Please Review and I'm sorry if there's not a lot of punctuation I'm not really good at it and I'm really tired so I wanted to get this up as quick as I could. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger I had to. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finn stopped in front of the airport, looked around and saw Quinn already hoping in.

"Hey Finn thanks for picking me up, tell me where's Blaine?" Quinn said.

"Uh, at home I assume" Finn said awkwardly.

"Why hasn't Blaine been answering my calls did I do something?" Quinn was scared what could she possibly do that Blaine wouldn't answer her calls.

"Um" Finn was trying to stall.

"Finn?" Quinn said annoyed.

"Fine, he was in a car crash the morning after you left." Finn was turning the corner and heading to Quinn's house.

"Stop!" Quinn said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Finn said.

"Take me to Blaine's house...Please" Quinn said strongly.

"Quinn…" Finn sighed stopping the car knowing no one was behind him.

"Finn don't argue with me I know you don't really like him but if you don't take me I'll walk there I don't care" Quinn spat out the last word.

Finn sighed in defeat and turned around going towards Blaine's house. Quinn called her mom telling her she will see her tomorrow and she would make it up to her tomorrow.

Quinn got out of the car without saying goodbye to Finn she regrated not saying goodbye but right now she needed to see if Blaine was alright. She knocked on the door and waiting impatiently.

"Oh Hello", the dark haired women said looking surprised.

"Can I please see Blaine I need to see if he's alright."

"Sure, he's up stairs sleeping you can wait until he wakes up."

Quinn went upstairs and opened the door slowly trying to stop the door from making any sound.

Blaine was on his back and had faint bruises and cuts all over his body and face, his hair was free of gel. Quinn walked and sat on his desk chair her phone beeped and she got a message from Rachel.

**Hey Quinn**

Quinn smiled and answered her text.

**Hey Rachel what's up? **

A few minutes later Rachel answered.

**Nothing just wanted to talk what are you doing for Christmas? **

**Nothing just came back to Lima for a few days going to hang with Blaine my mom. **

She didn't dare mention Finn to Rachel and Rachel didn't answer straight away.

**That's cool I don't celebrate it as you know but I still didn't want to be alone on the day so I went to Brody's for dinner and a movie. **

**Isn't Kurt there?**

**Actually he's in Lima visiting his Dad with a friend he met in New York never met him well not yet anyway but I know it's his boyfriend. **

**Oh cool **

Quinn didn't answer after that she just stared at her phone for a while longer.

Blaine woke up an hour late not realising Quinn there sleeping he sat up in bed and flinched a little from the pain he got out of bed and hoped on one leg to the bathroom he didn't really need to use the crutches witch were next to his bed when he could easier use one leg to get around.

Quinn woke up hearing noises from the bathroom she got up and went into the bathroom.

"Blaine!" Quinn said walking towards him.

"Quinn your here" Blaine's eyes went wide and he hoped towards her and landed into her arms and started crying "I've missed you Quinn so much I have no one else."

"What happened to you" Quinn said a few minutes later.

They both sat on the bed as Blaine went on "The day after you left I decided to go for a drive to clear my mind and the next thing I remember is me waking up in a hospital."

"Oh so you're alright then Blaine?" Quinn smiled in relief.

"Physically, yes emotionally no" Blaine said sighing.

"Is it Kurt" Quinn didn't want to bring his name up but she did and knew it was about Kurt.

"Who else" Blaine said looking up at Quinn.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn said seconds later.

"When you said you went to this guy Eli's house" Blaine flinched at the name "Did you go and can you explain it to me what happen exactly because when you told me last timke you lied to protect Kurt."

Blaine sighed "Ok".

"After Kurt started to ignore me and I started feeling lonely. I did poke E- him on Facebook he did message me what I already told you and then I went over I left before he could answer the door."

"Ok thanks for telling me" Quinn smiled

"No problem but there's something you're not telling me." Blaine said depressed.

"No I'm n-" Quinn got cut off.

"Just tell me Quinn" Blaine looked up at her with his big eyes.

Quinn sighed "Kurt's coming back for Christmas" Quinn looked down "He brought someone home with him."

Blaine has tears in his eyes "That's probably the guy he was walking with at the park in New York"

"Wait what?" Quinn said confused

"Remember the time you picked me up from the airport and I said I was at the park"

"Yeah" Quinn said nodding.

"Well from a distance I saw him walking with another guy and I automatically thought they were dating and ran away and to the airport and then I called you and so on."

"Oh I see" Quinn swallowed.

* * *

Kurt was holding Ray's hand as they walked out of the airport to see Burt's smile go when he saw Kurt holding hands with a complete stranger and Burt was a little upset that he didn't know about this is like he moved on so quick.

"Hey Dad" Kurt said running into his Father's arms.

"Hey soon how have you been" Burt said looking at Ray.

"Oh this is Ray my f-"

"Boyfriend" Ray said interrupting Kurt.

Kurt eyed Ray and Ray just shrugged.

"Kurt even if he didn't say anything I would of known I did see you two hold hands I'm not dumb."

"Kurt just sighed." Burt, Kurt and Ray walked to the car.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Burt asked on their way to the house.

"Uh well I've known him since high school, same school" Ray smirked "Anyway I saw him at a coffee shop and went to introduce myself even though I knew him already but he didn't."

Kurt eyed him Ray sure was acting weird and talked differently the way he said stuff. Ray interrupted his thoughts when he laid his hand on Kurt's knee.

They all got out and went towards the house, Kurt smiled he missed this house so much.

"Kurt!" Carole called from the kitchen running towards Kurt and hugging him "Who's this" Carole said raising an eyebrow at Ray,

"Hello I'm Kurt's Boyfriend" Ray smirked.

"Um honey can you help me in the kitchen" Carole asked Kurt a few minutes later.

"What's up" Kurt said following Carole into the kitchen.

"So new boyfriend?" Carole asked about to start preparing dinner.

"Yes he's my boyfriend is there a problem with me going out dad didn't seem to like the idea and you to." Kurt said louder enough for Carole to hear. Carole dropped the knife and looked up in shock from what Kurt said.

"What" Carole said walking towards Kurt.

"I don't want to be a pain but Kurt you just got out of a serious relationship and you have a boyfriend and it hadn't even been a month" Carole said seriously.

"Well it's not my fault Blaine cheated on me and sorry for trying to move on and be happy" Kurt said back.

"Kurt.." Carole said sighing.

"What?" Kurt said trying to calm down he didn't like people bringing.

"You don't need to be in a relationship to be happy or try move on."

"Look I don't want to talk about this." Kurt said before Carole could talk changing the subject "Let's go out and eat don't worry about cooking I'll pay" he walked out before she could answer and told the other two.

"Where's Finn" Burt said when they were all ready .

"He went to go pick up Quinn from the airport she's here for a couple of days according to Finn"

"Okay but how long does it take I guess it's us thr- four" Burt corrected himself look at Ray standing at the door waiting holding Kurt's hand.

* * *

When Finn came home he found the house empty he did a little driving before coming home he called Burt and Burt explained where they were and who was there he didn't know Kurt would have another boyfriend so soon but he guessed he was wrong. He got into the car and drove off to Breadsticks where his family and Kurt's boyfriend was supposed to be, Kurt's is his brother and he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Kurt again just like Blaine did to him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review and I know I'm bad with ****punctuation sorry ****:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Finn stormed into Breadsticks and searched for his family who were all the way in the back eating.

"Finn hey welcome glad you can join us" Burt said who looked awkward.

"Yeah sorry I went to drop Quinn off" Finn stopped there not wanting to bring Blaine up. Finn sat down in the only spot that was available right next to Kurt's new boyfriend.

"Hey I'm Ray" Ray Smiled lifting his hand up so Finn could shake it.

"Finn" Finn said not bothering to shake Ray's hand, Carole gave Finn the warning look Finn sighed and shook Ray's hand a little too tightly. Ray tried not to show that Finn was hurting him but failed.

"Finn!" Kurt said eyeing Finn, Finn didn't realize he was still holding onto Ray's hand and let go. Ray shook his hand in pain after Finn let go and Kurt apologised to Ray and they all started eating while Finn waited for his food to arrive.

* * *

Quinn was on her way to her mom's house she had left Blaine's and left him a note saying she would be back later if she could. She hated the fact she would have to leave Blaine again so soon but she didn't have a choice but she was coming back after she graduated from Yale.

* * *

Blaine was once again in bed alone on Christmas morning he finished reading Quinn's note and now was looking at the picture of him and Kurt on prom. Blaine had promised Kurt they would have so many wonderful Christmas memories together but he was wrong. The words he said to Kurt last Christmas **_the first of many_** kept repeating in his head, he put his earphones on to block out the voice in his head he must be crazy Blaine thought to himself. His mom came through the door with his dad, Blaine quickly grabbed the picture of him and Kurt at prom and put it under the covers. He wished his dad was more accepting but that would never happen he still thought Blaine was straight after Blaine telling him constantly he was gay, but his dad still tried setting him up with girls even when he was with Kurt.

"Merry Christmas Son" Blaine's father said interrupting his thoughts.

"Thanks you right back at you" Blaine said not really listening and taking the earphones out of his ears.

His dad raised his eyebrow and shrugged "Alright come down stairs and open your presents when you're ready" his dad walked off and his mom just stood there.

"Merry Christmas Honey" His mom Anna said sighing and walking out noticing the framed picture.

Blaine placed the picture frame in his top draw. He knew his mom wasn't like his dad but she still acted like him afraid she would get kicked out of her home if she didn't listen which was true.

He was got ready to go down stairs he couldn't be bother changing so early so decided to put on his velvet robe. He opened his presents and mostly got money and clothes, the clothes he got remind him of Finn he would of given the clothes to him but they weren't really on good terms and it wouldn't fit him anyway Blaine just sighed and thanked his parents.

Thank god he got money so he could buy his own clothes Blaine thought and more gel.

"So" Theo his dad "Have a girlfriend yet"

Blaine hands fisted into a ball as he stared to get angry at his dad "No" he spat out at his dad who didn't seem to notice.

His mom interrupted and asked Blaine if the girl Quinn was coming over, Blaine had totally forgotten about that he was about to talk when his dad started talking.

"That your girlfriend" Theo asked again.

"No dad why do I have to have a girlfriend stop asking me" Blaine was annoyed at his dad.

"Why not it's not like your gay or something so you should have one" his dad said rolling his eyes.

Blaine was about to state he was gay again but his mom interrupted.

"Why don't you call her okay" his mom said smiling at Blaine.

"Okay I'll be back need to change as well" Blaine said storming out before he said something he shouldn't.

* * *

Quinn was on couch with her mom usually Frannie Quinn's older sister and her husband would come but Frannie's husband wanted to go see his family for Christmas this year since they never do.

"So what's news we haven't talked in a while" Judy said smiling at Quinn.

"Oh you know I've been busy, how about you?" Quinn said smiling at her mom.

"All good Sweetie" her mom said taking a sip from her wine.

All of a sudden Quinn's phone rang "sorry I'm going to go answer it" Quinn said to her mom before she left the couch.

"Hello" Quinn said not bothering to see who it was calling.

"Hey its Blaine am I interrupting something?" Blaine said worried.

"No no" Quinn said "What's Up?"

"Well I got your note and I was wondering if you were still coming over with your mom?"

Damn Quinn forgot to tell her mom "Sure what time?"

Blaine smiled "Great how bout now?"

"Um cool see you soon" Quinn said as she hung the phone up.

"Mom" Quinn said running into the living room to see her mom watching TV.

"Yeah?" Judy said looking away from the TV worried.

"I know this is last minute but you know Blaine?" Quinn said

"Yeah sure he can come over" Judy smiled and looked back at the TV.

"No actually his parent's want us to come over for Christmas and I kind of already said yes" Quinn mumbled the last part but Judy still heard it.

Judy sighed and then started talking "Alright I guess I can't say no now that you said yes what time is it?" Judy said turning the TV off to get up and put the wine glass in the sink and Quinn followed.

"Um now" Quinn said looking at her shoes when she said it.

"Ok then let me get ready and we'll go see your boyfriends parents" Judy smirked.

"Mom! I can't believe you said that" Quinn said in disbelief.

"What? He's cute" Judy said laughing.

"Mom he's gay" Quinn said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh" Judy said and went upstairs.

Quinn just sighed and went up to get ready as well.

* * *

Kurt walked out hand in hand with Ray but for some reason it didn't feel right he liked Ray a lot but he didn't like like him maybe the only reason why he agreed to become his boyfriend is so he could move on from Blaine. He really missed Blaine but he still couldn't even look at Blaine he even stopped wearing bow ties because of Blaine he knew he could easily go see Blaine but why would it's not like they were together still.

"Babe you okay?" Ray said squeezing his hand.

"What? Oh yeah sorry I'm fine" Kurt forced a smile.

Ray gave him a look but stopped when Kurt wasn't even paying attention.

Kurt said goodbye to everyone and everyone said goodbye to eachother but of course the only people who didn't were Finn and Ray.

"Kurt" Ray said trying to get his attention again.

"Yeah?" Kurt said looking at Ray.

"Can I take you home" Ray said

"Sure" Kurt said saying goodbye one more time walking towards the car. The last thing he remembered was seeing Finn shaking his head towards Ray's offer about taking him home.

The drive home so far was silent Ray looked at Kurt a couple of times but Kurt was in his own world.

"Kurt what's wrong and don't say nothing"

"There's nothing wrong just the way my brother was acting towards you I'm sorry about that" Kurt hated lying but he had to make something up for why he was acting like this he wasn't going to bring up Blaine.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing I wish I had an older brother who cared for me that much"

"He's not older why does everyone think that" Kurt said smiling "Doesn't your older brother care about you?" Kurt asked feeling sorry.

"Oh no I don't have an older brother he's a few months younger than me well he's not my brother blood related, my mom and dad adopted him when I was a few months old since my mom couldn't have kids easy they decided to adopt actually you remind me a lot of him" Ray giggled.

"Really how so?" Kurt said smiling

"He's like a clone of you" which is weird sometimes I feel like I'm dating my brother sometimes don't take what I just said personally but anyway you two would be like best friends no doubt.

Kurt laughed and asked the first question that came into mind "What's his name?"

Ray smiled "Chandler he got into NYU, I told him he could move in with me since I was going to New York as well and he agreed.

**To Be Continued **

**Please Review :) and sorry for the punctuality. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What.." Kurt said his eye's going wide and his mouth hanging opened.

"Is something wrong" Ray said raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Um I..I" He didn't know what to say it couldn't be Chandler back in high school that nearly destroyed him and Blaine's relationship, oh god why did Blaine have to be everywhere.

"Kurt you're scaring me" Ray said a little scared.

"I know him" Kurt said after a minute of silence.

"Wait who my brother?" Ray said confused

"I might as well tell you it's probably the same Chandler you talking about" Kurt said sighing.

"Ok" Ray nodded still looking confused

* * *

Quinn knocked on the door with her mom standing right next to her holding a huge cake they brought from the cake shop.

Anna opened the door and greeted them offering them to come inside.

Blaine heard the noises down stairs and knew they were here but he didn't want to see his parents right now so he just sat there hoping Quinn would come up.

"He up in his room" Anna smiled.

"Ok" Quinn said going up stairs to leave Judy and Anna alone who soon joined Theo in the living room.

Quinn quickly entered Blaine's room to see him sitting on the bed smiling.

"Hey you're here" Blaine said getting up to hug her.

"Yeah sorry if I'm a little late my mom insisted we go get a cake and she took forever to get ready.

Blaine just nodded and smiled he got up and went to close the door.

* * *

"Wait so you and my brother had a thing?" Ray asked confused after Kurt told him the story as simplistic as possible.

"No he just complemented me and flirted through his texts and it felt good that someone did when Blaine was being distant I guess" Kurt still had trouble saying Blaine's name "I never had feelings for him what so ever at the start I didn't even reply to his texts" Kurt said quickly after.

"I see" Ray said parking outside Burt's house, he grabbed Kurt's hand as they went inside. They talked about the Chandler incident a little more and then Burt, Carole and Finn came home they had been a little late coming home since they got caught up in traffic which Ray knew would happen so went another way to the house.

* * *

Blaine and Quinn sat on his bed singing _I'm so excited by the pointed sisters_ since Blaine's iPod was on shuffle it was the first song that came up they both knew the words to. "Just wanted to say" Blaine said to Quinn as they walked down stairs to go see everyone else "My dad will probably try and embarrass me so I apologies if it happens and he keeps thinking I'm straight even after I told him multiple times I'm gay." Quinn just nodded biting her lip as they entered the living room.

"There you are" Theo said moving to give Quinn and Blaine room to sit down on the couch.

Quinn and Blaine sat down awkwardly, Quinn didn't know Blaine's parents well but something told her this wouldn't go down good.

Theo went right to it "So Quinn are you single?" he said looking at her. Blaine gave his dad a greasy but his dad ignored it waiting for an answer. Blaine looked at Quinn giving her the warning look.

"Um Y-No" Quinn said when she finally got what Blaine was trying to say.

"That's a shame" Blaine's dad said "He really needs a girl in his life you know" Blaine was about to say something but didn't.

Quinn look at her mom and Judy started back with a _since when _look on her face. Quinn sighed and pulled out her phone and texted her mom.

**Quinn**

**I'm not dating anyone relax I just said that for Blaine sake I'll explain everything at home. **

Judy stared at her phone for a while but then answered Quinn's message.

**Mom **

**Ok I was confused you didn't say anything about having a boyfriend to me but it makes sense now don't need to explain. **

Quinn smiled at the text and then put her phone away.

* * *

Christmas wasn't what Kurt was expecting it to be like, a lot family relatives came over and some of Carole's to. Ray was introduced as a friend of Kurt's because Kurt thought it was too early in the relationship to introduce him as his boyfriend which Ray didn't like but agreed to. Of course it was an excuse, Kurt still didn't feel right about dating Ray Blaine was always in his mind everything remind him of Blaine he even stopped wearing bow ties and as much as he wanted to forgive him he knew he couldn't knowing he slept with someone else Kurt just felt disgusted, Maybe one day they could be maybe be friends.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"Quinn I'm back" Blaine said falling onto the couch next to Quinn who was reading a book.

Quinn smiled "Hey find a job yet?"

"Nope maybe I should return to my old job" Blaine said yawning.

"But you hated it" Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes I do just don't like getting my hair getting wet and the chlorine in my hair and the gel coming out no thanks" Blaine pouted.

Quinn laughed "You're such a child sometimes Blaine being a life guard isn't that bad"

"Yes it is, it's bad" Blaine answered getting up "I'm going for a shower I'll go back to my old job until I find a new one hopefully that's soon" Blaine said sighing.

"Awesome and yes" Quinn said going back to her book smiling.

* * *

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you sleeping on the couch isn't good for your back" Kurt said trying to wake her up he had just come home from work.

"Go away" Rachel mumbled into the couch pillow.

Rachel still had her make up on which was smudged and was still in her dress from last night's date with Brody she'd been sleeping all day probably from the hangover.

"No get up your fault for getting wasted last night"

"I wasn't the only one Brody did to" Rachel said sitting up after Kurt annoyed her.

"Oh god" Kurt laughed

"Guess what" Rachel said after Kurt came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"The latest issue of Vogue came out today yeah I know got it after work today" Kurt said smiled.

"What no" Rachel shook her head.

"Oh then what" Kurt said his smile dropping.

"Quinn moved to New York with Blaine"

"Wait please tell me there not dating" Kurt said with wide eyes

"What no he's gay and always will be he's just moved in with Quinn like me and you they are best friends after all"

"Yeah I know Rach" Kurt said turning to go back into the kitchen to put the glass in the sink.

* * *

The next day Blaine went to get his job back dragging his feet there "damn it" Blaine mumbled to himself why couldn't he find a decent job that he liked that didn't affect his hair. He got his job back and was starting today at one, today was going to be a boring day Blaine thought to himself.

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled as she stormed into Kurt's bedroom who was finding an outfit to wear.

"What?" Kurt said wiping sweat of his forehead gosh today was hot Kurt thought to himself.

"Put whatever you're going to wear today away"

"Um why?" Kurt said clearly confused.

"We are going to the pools and I'm not taking no for an answer clearly your hot I'm hot why wouldn't we go"

"Egh fine but I'm not going in the water"

"Yes you are what's the whole point of going if you weren't going in the water, Kurt put your swim trunks on"

Kurt sighed "what time are we going?"

"One" Rachel said smiling.

"That's an hour away" Kurt said looking at his alarm clock.

"Well it probably going to take you that long to get ready anyway" Rachel said leaving his room and going into hers to get ready.

Today wasn't going to be good day Kurt thought.

**To Be Continued **

**Please Review**

**I hope the 5 years later thing is good I didn't know what else to do didn't want it to drag. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kurt angrily dialled Rachel's Number "Where are you?" Kurt said angrily.

"I'm paying to get into the pools" Rachel said.

"You were supposed to wait for me" Kurt said getting angrier.

"Well you were taking forever I told you but you probably didn't hear" Rachel sighed.

"I was getting ready do you know how long it takes for me to find something I'm willing to give up just for the stupid pools"

"Don't you have any swim trunks?" Rachel said.

"No I don't do pools why would I have a pair if I never go swimming" Kurt said calming down a little.

"Sorry Kurt" Rachel said

"It's fine just don't get in the water yet, should I ask Ray if he wants to come as well?"

"Was that Blaine" Rachel mumbled to herself.

"What?" Kurt said.

"Huh sorry what were you saying" Rachel said quickly

"Don't worry I'm coming now" Kurt said grabbing his wallet and leaving.

"Ok" Rachel said closing the phone.

* * *

Blaine sighed fixing his red short tight swim trunks as he stood near the pools. Stand here all day was a drag and usually no one even needed help which was good for his hair not need to get it wet.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned around to an older and slightly taller Rachel running to him.

"Hey hey no running around the pools" Blaine smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Nice to see you to Blaine it's been forever your still looking good"

"Thanks you to" Blaine smiled.

"So you work here?" Rachel said

"Yerp are you here by yourself?" Blaine said

"Um no I'm waiting for Kurt" Rachel sighed she regrate bringing Kurt's name up for all she knows Blaine could still have feelings.

"Oh" Blaine said his smile leaving his face.

"Sorry" Rachel said looking down.

"It's fine how is he" Blaine sighed.

"Um he's good he just go en-" Rachel got interrupted.

"RACHEL! I SWEAR You- WOAH" Kurt ran and fell into the deep end of the pool.

Kurt tried to swim but he knew he couldn't so he called out for help before going under water.

Blaine ran and dived into the water swimming towards him and grabbing him and pulled him to the surface.

Kurt coughed "Blaine.." Kurt said wide eyes his hands on Blaine's bare chest he would of tried to leave his embrace but he knew he couldn't unless he wanted to drown.

"Hi.." Blaine said nervously looking into his eyes.

"Um" is all Kurt said.

"Oh sorry" Blaine swam him to the edge Kurt grabbed the edge and Blaine pulled himself out of the water and then put a hand out for Kurt to grab.

Kurt sighed but let himself be pulled out of the water by Blaine.

"Oh my god" Rachel said pulling Kurt away from the pool "Are you okay Kurt?"

"Yeah I'm fine what's Blaine doing here I swear if you invited him I will kill you"

"No I didn't he works here he's a life guard" Rachel said looking over at Blaine who was still near the pool staring at Kurt.

"Guess we live in a small world first Quinn bumping into Sam in New York and then us running into Blaine what's next" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel just because Blaine is here in New York doesn't mean I will started dating him I'm getting married don't forget that.

"Yes but you don't want to get married I know Kurt I'm not dumb"

"What makes you think that?" Kurt said lifting one eyebrow.

"Well you haven't told anyone not even your parents I had to find out from Ray I'm not dumb Kurt you were put on the spot that's why you said yes."

Wow this girl is good Kurt thought to himself "Not true Rach" Kurt said lying.

"Whatever you can deny it as much as you want but I know it's true if it was Blaine" Rachel said whispering his name "I think you would of already been married."

"Rachel he broke my heart so just stop I'll be his friend nothing more" Kurt said

They both walked back to Blaine who was fixing his hair and grumbling, Kurt tried not to smile.

"Oh hey" Blaine said seeing Rachel and Kurt come towards him.

"Hi" Kurt said trying not to stare at his chest or stomach..

Blaine noticed and smiled.

"Well I'm going for a swim" Rachel said walking backwards and away from the two of them.

Kurt glared at her but she was already jumping into the pools.

"So how are you?" Blaine said waiting for Kurt to look away from Rachel.

"I'm fine" Kurt said finally looking at Blaine.

"I'm sorry this is awkward" Blaine said a moment later.

"Yeah I wonder why that is" Kurt said looking at Rachel swim

"Kurt.." Blaine said sighing.

"Yeah that's my name" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"I need to tell you something I should of said ages ago" Blaine said.

"I don't want to hear it" Kurt said.

"Well I don't care I'm still going to tell you" Blaine said a bit annoyed

Kurt just gave him his famous bitch stare.

Before Blaine could continue to talk Rachel was back.

That's quick Blaine thought.

"God I needed that are you going in Kurt" Rachel said coming back squeezing her hair dry.

"No you saw what happened 5 minutes ago." Kurt said coughing

"There's a shallow end on the other side of the pull don't worry you will be able to stand"

"Okay" Kurt said walking away from Blaine with Rachel.

"Oh wait Rachel said walking back to Blaine and telling Kurt to stay there.

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips waiting for Rachel to return.

"What time do you finish?" Rachel said to Blaine.

"Um 5:30" Blaine said confused.

"Okay come over to my place at 7:30 we are watching a movie bring Quinn and Sam if Quinn wants I won't take no for an answer.

Rachel walked away before Blaine could answer.

Blaine sighed he had to go now Rachel was expecting him to.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked as Rachel returned.

"Ok well basically me you Blaine, Brody, Ray, Quinn and maybe Sam are coming over our place for a movie night."

Kurt laughed "Your funny...wait you're serious" Kurt said glaring at Rachel.

"Yes I am" Rachel said grabbing Kurt as the both entered the water by the steps.

"I hate you right now I know what you're trying to do your trying to hook me and Blaine up together again not happening" Kurt said walking around in the pool.

Rachel laughed "If I wanted to do that I would have only invited Blaine but I didn't so your wrong."

"Fine" Kurt said punching the water.

"Relax Kurt I just want a movie night with my friends.

"Ok I know sorry" Kurt said sighing

Rachel and Kurt left an hour later and went home to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Blaine went home and saw Quinn watching TV laughing.

"Hey" Quinn said smiling at Blaine.

"Hey do you have a date with Sam today?" Blaine asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"First it's not a date I just hang out with him I haven't seen him over 5 years and we are just catching up and no nothing why?"

"Ok good because Rachel has invited us to her place and said you can bring Sam."

"Oh my god we are not dating she thinks that we are doesn't she?"

"I don't know but call Sam ask him if he's free and if he is we all go together I haven't seen Sam since the one time he came over here for dinner the night you bumped into him.

"Ok pass me my phone it's on the bench in the kitchen"

Blaine came back and gave her the phone before going for a shower and getting ready.

Sam agreed on coming and Quinn got ready for tonight while waiting for Sam to arrive.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Quinn rushed to get it.

"Hey Quinn" Sam smiled hugging her.

"Sam hey" Quinn said hugging him back.

Blaine entered the room to see them pull away from the hug.

"Blaine my bro what's up" Sam said hi fiving Blaine a little too hard but Blaine didn't show any pain until he went back into the kitchen and shook his hand from the pain.

"You all ready" Sam said coming in with Quinn and sitting on the bench while Quinn stood next to Blaine to fix bit of his hair that weren't gelled properly.

"You know you don't need the gel" Quinn said smiling while fixing it.

Blaine pouted "God no I'll look homeless"

Quinn bit her lip trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in.

"It's not funny" Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Let's go" Quinn said turning back to Sam and smiling.

"Alright" Blaine and Sam said together.

Quinn just laughed as the boys walked out of the apartment so Quinn could lock the door.

"Okay off we go" Quinn said smiling at the two boys.

**To Be Continued **

**I know people want Quinn and Blaine together but I really don't want Klaine to be over, Blaine's gay and I don't want to change facts about him and make him bi so right now I don't know who he will be with but I hope whoever I choose doesn't give me bad review or anything like that.**

**Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Blaine, Quinn and Sam reached Rachel and Kurt's apartment and knocked lightly on the door.

Kurt went to answer the door forgetting it was 7:30 already.

"Oh hey guys" Kurt said mostly towards Sam and Quinn who smiled.

Blaine sighed and followed Quinn and Sam inside. Brody and Ray were on the couch watching TV while Rachel was in her room doing her make up.

"Kurt!" Rachel called from her bedroom.

Kurt sighed but didn't get up "What do you want Rachel?"

"Have they arrived?" Rachel said not as loud this time.

"Yes Rachel everyone's here" Kurt said making it sound sarcastic.

"Tell Quinn to come here" Rachel said getting louder.

"I'm coming" Quinn said who was squashed in between Kurt and Blaine.

"What's up?" Quinn said sitting on Rachel bed watching her do her make up.

"I need you to help me" Rachel said applying her eyeliner.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't good" Quinn said in a bored tone.

"Oh hush and listen" Rachel said finishing the final touches to her makeup and sat on her bed where Quinn was.

"I'm listening to you Rachel, something you didn't do when I talk to you especially back in high school."

Rachel ignored her and started talking "We need to get Kurt and Blaine alone where they can talk.

"Why would I help you do that, Kurt has Ray now anyway." Quinn asked a little annoyed

"Yes true but I know for a fact Kurt is staying with him because he doesn't want to be alone."

"Did Kurt tell you this himself?" Quinn said rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Well..no" Rachel said finally.

"Then you can't say that a fact." Quinn said

"I know Quinn im sure trust me" Rachel said getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh like you were sure about Jessie St James back in high school" Quinn said raising an eyebrow waiting for Rachel to answer.

"That was nine years ago Quinn let it go" Rachel said sighing

"I know Rachel I can count" Quinn said smiling.

"Look are you in or am I doing this on my own?"

"Fine I'll help" Quinn said not really wanting to.

"Awesome" Rachel said hugging her.

Rachel discussed to Quinn what they were going to do before leaving the bedroom and walking into the living room smiling well Rachel was.

"Finally you're out but why do you need to wear makeup it's only a movie it's not like where going out" Kurt smirked.

Rachel ignored Kurt and went to sit next to Brody resting her head on his shoulder.

After the movie Sam turned to Quinn and smiled "Enjoy the movie?"

"I'm not a big fan for action movies but yeah it was good" Quinn smiled

Blaine looked over and smiled not listening to Rachel going on and on about how good the movie was to Brody.

"Um do you want to go for a walk?" Quinn asked Sam going by the plan Rachel discussed, to try and get Blaine and Kurt by themselves but also she really wanted to go for a walk with Sam so it was alright.

"Hey guys me and Sam will be back" everyone nodded while Blaine giggled jumping up and down happy for his best friend.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Blaine but he didn't see too busy smiling, Quinn finally said goodbye to Blaine and hugged him. Blaine told her she could go straight home after her walk because it was getting late Quinn nodded as she left.

"Hey babe" Rachel whispered into Brody's ear which made him shiver.

"Ye-eah" Brody gulped.

"Do you mind going down to get some wine?" Rachel said placing her hand on his leg.

"Sure" Brody said smiling at Rachel.

"Thanks Honey take Ray with you" Rachel said kissing his check.

Ray left with Brody with a little hesitation but after Kurt forced him out saying he could make a new friend he gave up and went. Ray liked Brody but he wanted to be with his fiancé.

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all sat there in silence.

"So I'm going to go to the bathroom for a minute use protection" Rachel winked and Kurt glared at her his hands looking like he was going to punch her. Blaine on the other hand was blushing a lot.

Kurt sighed after a long minute "Rachel and Quinn set this up."

Blaine looked confused "What?" Blaine mumbled but enough for Kurt to understand.

"Don't you find it weird that somehow everyone's gone and where the only two here do you honestly think Rachel needs to go to the bathroom.

Blaine didn't answer he was still looking at Kurt.

"You haven't stopped staring at me all day" Kurt said plainly.

"It's not my fault you're the most amazing person in the world" Blaine shrugged fixing his bow tie.

"Stop" Kurt said sighing

"I'm sorry for being honest" Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"You need to stop this Blaine it's been five years" Kurt said sighing.

"What happens if I can't Kurt what are you going to do ignore me like you have for the last 5 years?" Blaine looked down at his shoes.

"I had my reasons not talk to you and you will stop" Kurt said a little annoyed.

"And why's that?" Blaine said sadly.

* * *

Rachel was walking out of the bathroom gosh it's so annoying standing in there doing nothing waiting for the right time to get out thank god she had her phone to distract her. Until she heard Kurt say something she stopped and leaned against the wall hearing there conversation.

"I'm getting married Blaine so please stop just stop" Kurt said getting up and walking away as he walked he saw Rachel there leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been there?" Kurt said sighing at Rachel.

"Less than a minute" Rachel mumbled.

"Tell the rest I've gone to bed when they return" Kurt said walking toward his bedroom not even saying goodnight.

Rachel bit her lip and turned to Blaine who was still in the same position as before eyes wide with tears.

"Aww Blaine" Rachel said sitting down next to Blaine on the couch grabbing his hand"

"Is it true?" Blaine looked up at her with more tears in his eyes.

"Yes I'm sorry Blaine" Rachel said rubbing his back now.

Blaine got up and ran out the door crying just as Brody and Ray came in looking at Blaine as he ran out.

"Rachel…" Brody said a little confused.

"It's nothing don't worry" Rachel said getting up and taking the bottle of wine from Brody's hands and taking it to the kitchen.

"Um where's Kurt?" Ray said walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"He went to bed he told me to tell you" Rachel said her back towards Ray.

"Oh okay" Ray said "Well tell him to call me tomorrow I'm going thanks for movie night" Ray said patting Brody on the shoulder and leaving.

"Rachel, baby what's wrong" Brody said wrapping his arms around Rachel.

Rachel was about to lie and say nothing but she might as well tell him he would find out sooner or later.

"You can't tell anyone alright?" Rachel said and Brody just nodded.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Quinn and Sam walked back to the apartment talking.

"Thanks for walking me home" Quinn smiled at Sam her arm around his.

"No problem" Sam said in an English accent.

Quinn laughed "You and your impressions"

"You love them" Sam smirked.

"Yeah you're lucky I do" Quinn grinned.

They reached the door step "Thanks again" Quinn smiled hugging Sam.

Sam hugged her back.

Sam smiled walking away leaving Quinn there.

Quinn walked up and unlocked the door to the apartment and walked inside to hear music from a guitar playing. Quinn followed the music which leaded to Blaine's door.

His door was slightly opened and Quinn saw Blaine sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes. Quinn was about to walk in when Blaine started to sing.

**_"Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you" _**

**_"I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you _**

**_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you"_**

Blaine took a deep breath before he continued.

**_"But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you" _**

**_"My head is saying fool, forget him,  
my heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you"_**

**_"But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you"_**

**To Be Continued **

**Thank you everyone who is reading my fan fiction it means a lot to me in the next chapter I will have more Sam and Quinn if you guys want I'm sorry but I've chosen Blaine is going stay gay since he is gay in the first place and like I said don't want to change facts about Blaine. I do love Quinn and Blaine but if I put them together it wouldn't feel right mostly because he's gay and I realised that I also loved Quinn and Sam together in season 2 and was upset when the two broke up so yes Quinn and Sam will be in the next chapter so don't worry.**

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say I changed the ending of the last chapter a little. Instead of Sam and Quinn kissing I made them hug. Everyone wants Finn and Quinn together which is fine I don't really like Finn a lot so I don't know why I put Finn into this fan fiction, but I loved Quam but to keep up the views and to make people happy I'll bring Finn back for a love interest of Quinn's but it won't happen straight away this is where Rachel comes in.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"How was your walk with Sam" Blaine asked as they sat there on the table eating eggs for a late breakfast.

"It was good" Quinn smiled at Blaine.

Blaine nodded.

"Are you okay Blainey?" Quinn frowned

"Yeah im just tired" Blaine forced a smile finishing one of his eggs.

"Maybe it's because you've been singing and playing guitar all night" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Wait you heard?" Blaine's eyes went wide but still chewing his food.

"Yeah I did Hopelessly Devoted to You, Teenage Dream, All By Myself should I continue?" Quinn said smiling.

"No I know I'm sorry for keeping you awake" Blaine said looking down at his food.

"You didn't and you sounded amazing like always it put me to sleep" Quinn said smiling.

"Thanks" Blaine said dull.

"Blaine?" Quinn said.

"Yeah" Blaine said yawning.

"Did anything happen last night that I should know about when I left?"

Blaine didn't answer he just moved from his finished eggs to his bacon.

"Blaine..." Quinn sighed this was getting old she thought.

"He's getting married to Ray" Blaine said looking at Quinn for a reaction.

"Uh what" Quinn said after she chocked on her coffee.

"You heard me" Blaine mumbled.

"Wow I'm sorry Blaine but it's been five years you need to let go" Quinn said grabbing his hand.

"I did but then we met again and my feeling's came back I was doing so well" He sighed.

"I know don't worry but you won't see him again for a while." Quinn pointed out well she hopped she was right.

"I'm going to go to work" Blaine got up kissed Quinn's check before putting his plate in the sink and getting ready for work.

"You have 2 hours before you need to be there?" Quinn said walking into Blaine's bedroom.

"Well if I go now I can get off earlier and we can hang out or something."

Blaine put on his white v neck and red bathing shorts which Quinn liked to call short shorts and his slip of vans and headed out the door without a word.

* * *

"Hi Rachel" Kurt said walking into the kitchen about to give her a lecture about last night but saw something wasn't up with Rachel.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Kurt said trying to get a look at Rachel's face.

"N-no" Rachel chocked.

"What happened" Kurt said grabbing Rachel and pulling her to the couch.

"It's Cassandra" Rachel sighed looking at Kurt.

"Ok what about her?" Kurt said confused.

"S-he slept with Brody" Rachel broke down crying.

"What why would you think that?" Kurt said.

"I rang his phone and Cassandra picked up and told me" Rachel grabbed a tissue and blowed her nose.

"I'm sorry Rachel I know how it feels" Kurt said thinking of Blaine.

"Yeah I know" Rachel sniffed again.

"I have to go quickly to Quinn's to give her jacket back she left it here from last night but after that we will hang out ok." Kurt said rubbing her back.

"Ok" Rachel got up and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Sam" Quinn smiled on the phone

"Hey Quinn" Sam said back into his phone

"So how's Mercedes by the way forgot to ask yesterday at our walk.

"You know she's been good at the recording studio a lot but you know we make time for movie nights and dates."

"That's good" Quinn chuckled she was so proud of Mercedes actually scrap that she was proud of everyone who she was in glee club with even Berry.

Quinn heard a knock on the door. "Hey Sam someone's at the door I'll call you back later have a safe trip back to LA okay.

"Yeah Quinn thanks if I didn't bump into you it would have had a boring here in New York especially without Mercedes we were supposed to both come together but she couldn't go last minute so she forced me to go alone saying it would be a waste of money if I didn't go blah blah blah." Sam laughed "I'm probably rambling now I'm going to go bye until next time."

Quinn laughed Quinn then remembered the door and ran to it.

"Hey sorry you had to wait I was on the phone with Sam actually" Quinn smiled opening the door and letting Kurt in.

"Hey Quinn no problem I came by because you left your jacket at my place" Kurt handed her the jacket "Well I'm going to go now" Kurt said heading for the door.

"He's not here" Quinn sighed.

"It's no-" Kurt got interrupted.

"Stay, he's gone to work early we need to talk anyway" Quinn said seriously.

"There's nothing to talk about Quinn" Kurt walked out and speed walked down the hall way.

"He didn't cheat on you" Quinn called out peeking her head out the doorway.

Kurt stopped and turned around "Excuse me?"

"You heard me we need to talk like right now" Quinn said getting inpatient.

Kurt slowly walked back in giving Quinn a confused look.

* * *

**Later That Day**

Blaine got out of the water sighing he just helped a boy who had mistaken the deep end for the shallow end and couldn't swim.

"Thank you sir" The boy coughed from the little amount of water he drank.

Blaine chuckled "Be safe okay?"

"Yes sir" The boy giggled before running away which turned into a walk once he remembered he wasn't supposed to run.

"Blaine?" Rachel called as she entered the pools and walked towards Blaine jumping out of the way as a splash of water nearly got her she grumbled but continued to walk towards Blaine.

"Oh hey Rachel" Blaine said not looking at her.

"Do you want to get some coffee and talk" Rachel asked.

"Sure" Blaine said forcing a smile.

Blaine motioned Rachel to follow him towards the locker room and to wait outside for him.

"I'll wait here" Rachel said looking at her watch which read 3:32 pm since Blaine came 2 hours early he was aloud to leave now.

They both walked into the closest coffee shop they can find half an hour later.

"So what's wrong?" Blaine asked when they sat down at the same table Kurt meet Ray 5 years ago but of course Blaine or Rachel didn't know that.

"Brody cheated on me" Is all Rachel said looking down at her coffee.

"What I'm sorry Rach" Blaine tried to sound sincerer but failed.

"I know you probably don't care with you dealing with Ku-" Rachel stopped what she was saying she always had to make things harder didn't she.

Blaine sighed "I can't escape him he's everywhere i can't go through 1 day without him being mentioned"

"I'm sorry" Rachel said but I don't want him to marry Ray.

"Well that's not your decision to make" Blaine said annoyed that she brought up Kurt in the first place.

"He doesn't want to I can see it in his eyes" Rachel said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well you aren't my number one choice when it comes to trust" Blaine said taking his anger out on Rachel.

They drank there coffee for the next 5 minutes until Blaine broke the silence.

"I'm going to go home now get some rest" Blaine stood up.

"I'm sorry again I just want Kurt to be happy" Rachel said.

"It's fine sorry for taking my anger out on you by the way" Blaine hugged Rachel and kissed her check before leaving Rachel there sighing.

Rachel didn't know what to do anymore about Brody she knew if it were Finn instead of Brody she would of taken him back into her arms that second she found out.. wow Finn that's a name she hadn't heard or thought of in a while.

* * *

Blaine dragged his feet all the way up the stairs and down the corridor. He finally got to his door but dropped his keys, he went to pick them up but then the door opened to see Kurt there looking like he was going to leave.

"Kurt?" Blaine said confused.

"Oh just the person I need to see we need to talk now" Kurt said not really looking happy.

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks for the review I want to know if people would like smut in this fanfiction (I want it so I'll have to make this fanfiction M rating) probably not soon but sometime in this fanfiction I don't know but if you do make sure to tell me in your reviews. I also wanted to say chapter 1-14 I have made some edits, Oh and sorry for punctuation and I tried my hardest to make Quam only friends :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Uh um sure" Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"I'm going to Rachel's" Quinn said grabbing her coat and wallet and leaving awkwardly.

Blaine sighed and walked into the apartment, Kurt following behind.

Kurt shut the door behind him a little harder then he should have.

"Care to explain" Kurt said crossing his arms and staring at Blaine he knew everything, Quinn had told him but he wanted to hear it from Blaine.

"I..I what?" Blaine said confused.

"You didn't cheat on me did you" Kurt voice broke but he held back the tears.

Blaine didn't answer, did Quinn just tell him everything. Blaine was happy but scared in a way.

"No" Blaine finally said still looking down "I tried to tell you but you never gave me the chance.

"So you're telling me that you lied to me and made me feel like shit and unworthy like I wasn't good enough" Kurt spat out grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I thought I was doing the right thing Kurt" Blaine said sadly.

"Really wait your serious Blaine you think hurting me is the best thing to do" Kurt chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Kurt" Blaine couldn't stop the tears now.

Kurt sighed it was your choice if you didn't want to be with me you should of told me I would of understand.

"But I di- do want you I only said that to set you free and not hold you back we were barely a couple we never talked after you got a job"

Kurt was angry now "Blaine weren't you the one who said to talk if you were unhappy?"

"Kurt I miss you" Blaine was on the couch crying "I regretted not telling you the truth I did try telling you but you were so happy I didn't want to ruin your mood.

"Well I miss you to a lot but I'm getting married Blaine" Kurt said sitting next to him.

"I know" Blaine mumbled still crying.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm glad you didn't cheat on me" Kurt forced a smile.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with watery eyes "Me too I could never hurt you like that"

"But you did" Kurt said sighing by making me think you cheated it hurt.

"I know" Blaine felt like shit now he just wanted to go to bed and sing along with sad songs.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Blaine sighed getting up and going to answer the door drying his tissues with a tissue.

"Finn.." Blaine said a little too quite.

"Hi." Finn said awkwardly.

"What can I do for you?" Blaine said trying to use a nice tone.

"Um nothing but I was actually looking for Quinn?"

"Yeah well she's not here right now she at Rachel's"

"Oh um what time will she be back?"

"I don't know Finn but I'll call her" Blaine said letting Finn in.

Finn didn't answer he walked into the living room to see Kurt there "Kurt?" Finn said.

"Hey Finn" Kurt smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Quinn"

Kurt nodded but smiled.

"Um I'll be back just going to call Quinn" Blaine left and went into his bedroom.

"Hello" Blaine heard Quinn say through the phone.

"Hey it's me um Finn is actually here to see you, talk to you I don't know and he wants to know when you'll be home."

"Oh um tell him to come over to Rachel's I'm getting reading to go out in a few hours with Rachel he can join us."

"Um I don't think that's the best idea Finn and Rachel haven't talked in years after their break up"

"Yeah well now it's a good time it's been nearly 6 years Blaine"

"Alright alright" Blaine sighed closing the phone.

Blaine walked back into the living room and seeing Finn and Kurt laughing and watching funny home videos they stopped when Blaine came into view.

"Um Quinn wants you to meet her at Kurt and Rachel's place she going out with Rachel.

"Okay but I don't know how to get there I've kind of forgotten" Finn said more towards Kurt then Blaine.

"I'll show you I need to get home anyway" Kurt said, both Finn and Kurt getting up.

"Ok" Blaine said.

"Bye" Kurt said leaving with Finn.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Quinn knocked on Rachel door impatiently. "Are you ready or not"

"I'll be out soon Quinn" Quinn sighed and went to sit down on the couch.

Quinn heard knocking on the door she got up and went to answer it.

"Hey Finn" Quinn smiled hugging him tightly.

Finn put his face on her shoulder.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Um she's getting ready" Quinn said letting go of Finn.

"Okay" Kurt left them and went to knock on Rachel's door.

"Quinn I told you to be patient." Rachel yelled.

"It's me Rach" Kurt smiled.

"Oh sorry hold on…okay I'm done" Rachel unlocked the door and opened it hugging Kurt.

Rachel walked into the living room and stopped when she saw Finn there talking to Quinn, he stopped and his eyes went wide when he saw Rachel.

"Hi" Rachel said smiling at Finn what was he doing here Rachel thought to herself.

"Hi Rachel" Finn smiled back slightly.

"How are you?" Rachel continued the conversation.

"Good and you?" God this was awkward Finn thought to himself.

"I'm great" Rachel smiled combing her hair with her fingers.

Finn just smiled.

"Okay you guys ready?" Kurt said coming into view with a completely different outfit but still had his hippo broach on from before and his hair was the same just fixed up a bit.

"Yeah" Finn nodded walking out the door with Quinn on his left side and Rachel on his right.

**Ray**

**Hey do you want to come over ;) **

Kurt sighed then answered back.

**Kurt**

**Can't I'm going out with Quinn, Rachel and Finn. **

**Ray**

**I'm in bed alone :( but it's okay.**

Kurt felt bad and took a deep breath. He hadn't had sex yet with Ray and every time Ray tried to go further Kurt would stop him. He had only given his body to Blaine back in high school and had sex until they broke up and from then on Kurt promised not to have sex until he was completely sure about the guy. Kurt didn't realise he wasn't moving until Rachel called out.

"Kurt are you okay?" Rachel said walking back to him while Finn and Quinn waited.

"Um yeah sorry I was just texting Ray" Kurt forced a smile and left Rachel and walked to Quinn and Finn standing there catching up on the latest gossip from back home Rachel ran back to the group.

"What did he want?" Rachel asked when they were walking again.

"Um he wanted me to come over but I told him I was with you guys" Kurt said

"Go" Rachel smiled but she didn't want him to but she still told him to.

"What?" Kurt said confused.

"Go to Ray's keep him company" Rachel smiling from one side of her face to the other showing teeth.

"Chandler there to keep him company" Kurt said

"Yeah well he can't have sex with Chandler can he" Rachel joked

"Rachel!" Kurt said annoyed I'm not planning of having sex with him anytime soon.

"Wait you haven't yet?" Rachel said raising and eyebrow.

"No I haven't can we not talk about this please" Kurt begged

"Alright now get your ass over there and keep him company"

Kurt sighed in defeat "Fine I'm going guy's bye." '

"Where are you going?" Finn asked a little hurt that he was leaving.

"I'm going to Ray's" Kurt said looking at Finn.

"Oh that ass-" Finn stopped.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled.

"Just being honest" Finn shrugged.

"I'm leaving" Kurt ran off while Quinn and Rachel stood there awkwardly.

"I hate this" Rachel said.

"What?" Quinn and Finn both said at the same time.

"I act like I'm supportive about him and Ray but I'm not.

"Why" Quinn said confused.

"He doesn't love Ray" Rachel said.

"And here we go again" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's true they haven't even done it yet and it's been over 5 years and still noting and when he had sex with Blaine it took him nearly a year until he did back in high school.

"Gross" Finn said

"How do you know that?" Quinn said.

"Well I am his best friend Quinn."

Quinn didn't talk after that just nodded.

"You know I'm right Quinn, look me in the eye right now and tell me he wasn't happier with Blaine."

"Even if that's the case" Finn said "He cheated on Kurt."

"Quinn really wanted to tell them both the truth but she already told Kurt no need to tell more people.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

"What are you doing here?" Ray said nervously.

"Um you wanted me to come over" Kurt raised one of his eyebrows.

"But you said you were with your friends?"

"I was but I changed my mind and came" Actually Rachel forced him to Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh" Ray swallowed looking back inside his apartment to his room and back to Kurt.

Kurt realised now that he was only in his boxers and had messy hair.

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks guys for the reviews and also my fanfiction is going to an M rating because it will involve smut and language so yeah, more Quaine next chapter.**

**Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Ray are you coming back to bed" Chandler said walking up to stand next to Ray.

"Wait your having sex with your brother" Kurt yelled at Ray who was standing there awkwardly.

"Ray didn't you tell me you broke up with Kurt?"

"What no I never said that" Ray lied it was the only way Chandler would sleep with him but Ray like an idiot.

"You weren't putting out for me I have needs Kurt it's been five years and I couldn't take it anymore I tried but you always wanted to stop and he's not my brother blood related so it won't be as weird I love you but seriously Kurt."

Kurt chuckled "You know what Ray I'm sorry for disturbing you go have fun."

"You don't seem that upset" Ray said shocked.

"I'm not now I have a reason to break up with you now" Kurt shrugged giving Ray the ring and leaving.

Kurt arrived at his house quicker then he thought. He started walking towards his bedroom when he heard the TV was on. Kurt walked into the living room to see Rachel watching TV, you could tell she was crying but Kurt didn't say anything.

"Hey" Rachel smiled "how was it at Ray's?"

"Terrible yours" Kurt sighed sitting down on the couch next to Rachel.

"Same I just got off the phone with Brody we broke up I can't look at him the same knowing what he did with Cassandra but enough about me why was yours terrible."

"Well since I wasn't putting out for Ray he decided to go have sex with his step brother Chandler."

"Ew what?" Rachel made a disgusting face "Chandler really from high school?"

"Yes but it's okay Rachel they weren't blood related or actual brothers so it wouldn't be as weird" Kurt said sarcastically.

"He said that?" Rachel said shocked.

"Mhm" Kurt nodded.

"Wow so what's happening with you to now?" Rachel asked seeing he didn't have his ring on.

"I broke up with him simple as that" Kurt said sitting down and crossing his legs.

"You don't seem effected by the break up or what he did." Rachel said turning the TV off so she could have her full attention on Kurt.

"Well sure I am that he cheated but I was going to break up with him anyway it didn't feel right being with him anyway I felt like the only reason I was with him was because I wanted to get over Blaine and be with someone" Kurt said.

"Then why did you say yes when he proposed to you?" Rachel said trying to understand better.

"Well you were right" Rachel grinned at Kurt's words.

"About?" Rachel said still grinning.

"The only reason I said yes is because I was put on the spot" Kurt said.

"Ha I was right" Rachel said the grin still there.

"But I didn't really say yes I just nodded" which was actually true.

Rachel laughed.

"Wait where's Quinn and Finn?" Kurt realised they weren't there.

"Um still out I guess I don't know" Rachel sighed

"Then why aren't you with them?" Kurt asked.

"I got jealous they didn't even act like I was there they acted like best friends so I said I had to go and left before I said something I regretted."

"Yeah it's good you left before you said something" Kurt agreed.

* * *

"Oh my god guess what?" Quinn walked into Blaine's bedroom, Blaine was playing his guitar but looked up.

"Taylor Lautner is here" Blaine said grinning.

"Ha you wish but no I think I found you a new job" Quinn jumped up happy.

"I thought you were an angry drunk" Blaine said.

"What I'm not drunk" Quinn said.

"Okay if you say so" Blaine said smirking "What's the job?" Blaine said.

"You can work as a stripper the one 3 blocks down from here they need people to hire and it pays twice as much."

"Yerp your definitely drunk" Blaine laughed.

"No I'm not Blainey" Quinn said.

"Ok ok but no I'm not going to dance for random guys practically naked" Blaine smiled.

"You won't be you'll have a thon-" Blaine interrupted.

"Oookay time for bed Quinn" Blaine rolled his eyes and led Quinn to her bedroom she fell sleep and Blaine went back into her bedroom face palming himself realizing Quinn was still full clothed which she would kill him for tomorrow.

* * *

**Ray**

**Baby please answer my texts and calls.**

**Ray**

**I'm sorry I miss you :(**

Kurt sighed he woke up from yet another text from Ray which he clearly couldn't be stuffed answer because he knew if he didn't Ray would keep on texting him till is phone explodes.

* * *

Quinn dragged herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen seeing Blaine trying to cook food.

"You burnt it again" Quinn giggled.

"I tried" Blaine pouted.

"Go sit down" Quinn laughed.

"Blaine nodded" and went to sit down.

Quinn came back with a plate of pancakes and orange juice.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled.

"So what you doing today?" Quinn asked poring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Um nothing I have the day off today so yeah you?" Blaine chuckled a little.

"Same" Quinn sighed she wished it wasn't raining but she still promised to go see Rachel.

"We can watch a movie?" Blaine smiled.

"Um I can't I promised I'll go see Rachel today since she left early yesterday."

"Oh that's fine" Blaine smiled a little.

"And you're coming" Quinn smiled.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"What's happening today?" Kurt asked Rachel reading the latest vogue magazine.

"Well since it's raining we can't do much but Quinn said she be coming over but I doubt it now it's raining.

"With Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Rachel said "probably you still haven't forgiven him have you"

"He didn't cheat on me after all" Kurt said

"Wait what?" Rachel said looking at Kurt now.

Kurt explained everything to her and Rachel nodded as he told her.

"Wow" Rachel said when Kurt finished.

"Yeah I'm glad he didn't but he still hurt me that's the problem.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

"Go ahead" Kurt nodded.

"Do you still love him?" Rachel said smiling.

Kurt was about to answer but then there was a knock on the door.

Kurt got up "We'll talk about this later"

"Alright" Rachel smiled and got up and followed Kurt.

"Hey guys" Quinn smiled stepping in first then Blaine.

"Hey" Kurt and Rachel said at the same time and laughed.

"You're all dripping wet you didn't have to come I feel bad" Rachel said.

"I did promise you Rachel" Quinn smiled

"I'm getting you some clothes" Rachel smiled

"No that's fine" Quinn said using hand gestures.

"To bad" Rachel stormed off into her bedroom.

"Um I'll get you something to wear" Kurt said to Blaine.

"It's fine Kurt you don't have to" Blaine said

By the time Blaine said it Kurt was already gone.

Kurt came back with a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain black v neck. Kurt's eyes went wide as Blaine had his jacket off and was lifting his t-shirt.

"Oh um sorry Kurt I'll get changed in the bathroom" Blaine pulled his wet shirt back down and started walking towards Kurt where the bathroom was located.

"He has more muscle" Kurt whispered

Blaine smiled from what Kurt had said but Kurt didn't notice Blaine heard.

"What?" Rachel said coming back with Quinn's clothes.

"Uh Nothing" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine opened the door and shut it to get changed.

When everyone was changed Rachel started talking "Since the news says it's not safe to go outside because it's getting worse and dangerous you two are sleeping over until it goes away I'm not taking no for an answer. Blaine will sleep on the couch and Quinn will sleep on the spare mattress I have in my bedroom.

"Thanks" Quinn and Blaine smiled at Kurt and Rachel.

Quinn's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello" Quinn said.

"Hey" Finn said "I wanted to check up on you to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine thanks for asking but I'm actually at Rachel and Kurt's place since we can't leave, me and Blaine are sleeping over till we can leave."

"Oh cool" Finn said

"Well I'm going to go see you soon once the rain stops I mean" Finn chuckled

"That be nice" Quinn smiled closing her phone.

"Who was that? Rachel asked already knowing who it was.

"Oh Finn he was just checking up on me that's all" Quinn smiled.

"That's nice of him wish he do the same to me" Kurt said laughing.

"Yeah" Rachel said a slight of jealous hit her.

"Kurt?" Blaine said turning to Kurt.

"Ye-ah" Kurt said

**To Be Continued **

**Hey thank you to everyone who's reviewed my fanfiction. They will be more Fuinn don't worry. Warning again they will be smut don't say I didn't warn you but who doesn't love smut lol.**

**Please Review :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Smut**

**Chapter 18**

"Never mind" Blaine said forgetting what he was going to say.

"Ok" Kurt nodded wanting to know badly what he wanted to say.

"Um Quinn" Rachel pocked her head out of the kitchen seconds later.

"Yeah" Quinn said slipping on the dry socks Rachel gave her.

"Come help me in the kitchen I'm still not use to cooking food without burning it" Rachel chuckled.

Quinn laughed "Just like Blaine over here" Quinn pointed to Blaine who was now sitting on the couch.

"Hey I'm not that bad" Blaine pouted.

"Yeah well judging by the pancakes you attempted to make this morning you are" Quinn said sarcastically pulling her tong out.

Blaine rolled his eyes which accidently met Kurt's they both blushed and looked away. A few minutes later Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the living room alone.

"I'm sorry this is awkward Kurt." Blaine said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it" Kurt said.

"Kurt are we friends?" Blaine said minutes later.

"Um I don't know" Kurt sighed.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt "Kurt I rather be your friend then be nothing"

"I know Blaine so if it makes you happy yes we are..best friends just need time to get use to you being around since I'm use to never seeing you."

"I understand can I have a hug" Blaine said with a sad smile.

"Yeah sure why not" Kurt leaned in and gave him a light hug.

Weeks went by and Kurt and Blaine started spending more time together mostly because Blaine went over to Rachel's a lot to see Kurt when he wasn't working.

"Hey Blaine Kurt isn't home yet" Rachel said letting Blaine in.

"Oh okay" Blaine said "When will he be back?"

"10 minutes or so" Rachel smiled "Sit"

"Thanks" Blaine smiled sitting down.

"So how are you and Kurt?" Rachel asked giving Blaine a glass or water.

"Oh things are going good it's like us back in high school when we first met at Dolton."

"That's good glad you to a friend's" Rachel smiled.

"Me to Rach" Blaine grinned.

"Do you still love him?" Rachel cut to the chase both of them not realising Kurt had walked in and was listening but hadn't closed the door yet.

"Of course I still do but I wouldn't be surprised if we stay friends forever" Blaine explained.

Kurt went to the door and closed it making it look like he just came home.

"Kurt is that you?" Rachel called out.

"Yeah I'm home hey Blaine" Kurt smiled acting surprised to see Blaine but all Kurt could think of was what Blaine said did he really still love him.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine interrupted Kurt's thinking.

"Kurt you alright?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yeah sorry" Kurt smiled sitting down next to Blaine touching hands as Kurt sat down.

Blaine blushed and Rachel saw it and smiled "I need to get going" Rachel said getting up.

"Where you going?" Kurt asked looking up at Rachel.

"I might go see Finn" Rachel said putting her coat on and grabbing her wallet.

"Wait your friends again since when?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow if that was true Finn would have said something. It been about a week since Finn moved to New York he told me he felt more grown up leaving Ohio.

"No we're not I don't know we haven't talked much I understand why but still I need to talk to him about it." Rachel explained.

"Okay good luck" Kurt shouted as the door shut behind her.

Kurt got up "Do you want anything to drink?" Kurt asked not looking at Blaine.

"No thank you I have my glass of water" Blaine grabbed his glass to show Kurt.

"Okay" Kurt said coming back with Coffee for himself.

"So how have you been" Blaine asked.

"Good you" Kurt nodded.

"Been okay" Blaine shrugged.

"So" Kurt said minuets later "You still love me huh" Kurt bit his lip.

"Wait you heard" Blaine got all red "Oh my god I'm so sorry Kurt" Blaine panicked.

"I loved you to, don't worry" Kurt said giving a small smile "That's why it's been hard to talk to you but I told you I'm never going to say goodbye even though it looks like I already did in the past" Kurt admitted.

"But what about Ray?" Blaine asked it was so hard to say the guy's name without making a face.

"What about him?" Kurt asked.

"Wait are you still with him?" Blaine asked confused.

"No we broke up weeks ago he cheated on me with Chandler but it's fine I had a reason to break up with him now so it's over even though he keeps texting me" Kurt phone went off on the table "That's probably him now" Kurt chucked.

Blaine nodded "Wait Chandler as in high school Chandler?" Blaine was now really confused and Kurt could see it.

"Oh right you don't know do you, Chandler is Ray's brother" Kurt said chuckling at the thought.

"Wait Ray had sex with his brother that's gross Kurt" Blaine said with a disgusting look on his face.

"Well step brother there not blood related since I wouldn't put out for him and Chandler was there he said we broke up and had sex with him even though we hadn't broken up he just said that so Chandler would have sex with him"

"I'm so sorry Kurt" Blaine said he was kind of happy they weren't together but still felt bad for Kurt.

"No you're not your happy I can tell" Kurt chuckled at Blaine reaction.

Before Blaine could answer Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Kurt.." Blaine said in shock after Kurt leaned away.

"I missed you Blaine Warbler" Kurt smiled "I'm ready to give you my heart again just tell me when something's on your mind okay and no more lying."

"Kurt I love you I'm so sorry and yes" Blaine started tearing up and nodding.

Kurt pulled him into a hug "Don't cry you said you didn't even cheat on me so there's nothing to be sad about just no more lying even if you think it will hurt me everyones lied Blaine some worse than other but that's not the point"

"Yes but I still hurt you" Blaine sniffed.

"But I never let you explain so it isn't your fault." Kurt said rubbing Blaine's back.

"Kurt Kiss me again" Blaine said before realizing what he said.

"Anything for you" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I've missed this. God, I've missed _you." _Blaine groans into Kurt's lips.

"Me too." Kurt mumbles, pushing Blaine so he was lying down on the couch and getting on top of Blaine grabbing his face and kissing him going down to his throat.

"Bedroom" Kurt gasped sucking his pulse knowing there was a kicky forming.

They've barely made it into Kurt's room when Kurt attacked Blaine.

"Wait" Blaine said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I've forgiven you I can't hold a grudge on you forever I miss you Blaine."

"I miss you to Kurt" Blaine managed to get out as they both got to the bed.

Blaine got on top of Kurt taking of his polo and pushed his lips back onto Kurt's.

"God my hair is getting messy so much for the gel" Blaine chuckled.

"You look perfect and sexy Blaine" Kurt manages to say through every kiss.

Blaine shivered at what Kurt said. He feels like he doesn't deserve Kurt in any way. It makes his stomach sick and Kurt can see it.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, "Stop. I love you. Please stop feeling like crap."

"But" Blaine swallowed hard and Kurt kissed him quickly.

"No but's" Kurt said stroking his curls.

"Ok-kay" Blaine said as Kurt turned Blaine so Kurt was on top and started kissing his way down Blaine's chest. Blaine needed to stop feeling guilty if Kurt says he's forgiven then he should believe Kurt, Kurt wouldn't lie to him.

"May I?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine.

"Kurt you don't need to ask just do whatever you want to me" Blaine said breathing heavily.

Kurt smiled licking a stripe on Blaine's head which made Blaine moan before going down more.

"Kurt! Oh my god, just like that!" Blaine moaned as Kurt used his hand to pump his cock while he sucked it. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair. Kurt continued as Blaine began thrusting into Kurt's mouth.

"Oh yes Kurt! God, I'm so close!" Blaine cried out. Kurt didn't stop. He continued sucking Blaine's cock, pumping his hand at the base where his mouth couldn't reach.

"Kuuuurrrrrrtttt" Blaine yelled cumming into Kurt's mouth. Kurt licked Blaine's cock to get every drop before kissing Blaine on the mouth. It didn't bother Kurt that he tasted his cum because right now all he wanted to do was kiss Kurt.

"We're not done yet" Kurt smirked leaning away from the kiss.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt chuckled grabbing Blaine's hand and bringing it to his erection.

"Oh" Blaine said smiling.

"Lay down on your back take everything off" Kurt said pointing.

Blaine nodded eagerly doing as he was told.

Kurt went to the draw to grab a condom and lube but remembered he didn't have any since he didn't need them about half an hour ago.

"Shit" Kurt mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said still breathing heavily.

"I don't have any condoms or lube" Kurt said annoyed.

"Don't worry about it" Blaine said pulling Kurt down to crush his lips against Kurt's.

"Ar-are you sure?" Kurt said in between kisses.

"Defiantly I want to feel you" Blaine said breathless grabbing Kurt's bare hips.

"Mm okay" Kurt said licked his palm and slicked his cock until it was wet he took his tight jeans off and boxers then he slowly entered Blaine.

"Oh my god Kurt feels sooo good" Blaine said grabbing onto the bed sheets.

Kurt picked Blaine up and Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's neck while Kurt thrust upwards into Blaine.

Blaine was already hard again "You're so tight Blaine" Kurt said about to cum.

"I'm so close" Kurt said going faster.

"Me to baby" Blaine said bitting onto Kurt's shoulder as he cummed on his and Kurt's stomach, seconds later Kurt cummed in Blaine.

Kurt pulled out and Blaine winced at the emptiness.

They both cleaned each other up before lying down under the covers kissing each other lazily.

"I love you Kurt, I'm sorry" Blaine said before falling asleep.

"I love you to Borat forever" Kurt said looking up at his hair trying not to laugh, minutes later Kurt was asleep to.

**To Be Continued **

**Hope the smut was good lol I just felt like it was needed xD**

**Please Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Blaine stared lovingly at the boy beside him. The sun reflected off of his naked body. His skin so flawless except for the bruises all over his pale body that Blaine had left last night.

Kurt's eyes open slowly and once he saw Blaine staring at him he smiled.

"Hi..." Kurt said his voice a little crocky.

"Hey Beautiful" the hazel eyed boy whispered "How are you feeling?" Blaine said looking at the bruisers all over Kurt's body.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine and winced.

"A little sore" Blaine face fell and Kurt quickly continued before Blaine could apologise "but it's a good kind of pain. It reminds me that last night happened and wasn't a dream."

Blaine let out a laugh then moved in to peck Kurt's nose. He went to kiss Kurt on the lips but Kurt was out of bed and walking around the room trying to find his boxers.

Blaine pouted at Kurt "No good morning kiss for me"

Kurt laughed "Morning breath" Kurt couldn't find his boxers so he put Blaine's on which surprisingly fit him.

Blaine smiled "Kurt how many times do I have to tell you I don't care"

"This would be the first" Kurt said

"Kuurtt!" Blaine said chasing after Kurt.

Kurt ran out of his bedroom laughing as Blaine chased him.

"OH MY GOD" Rachel screamed when she saw Blaine naked.

"RACHEL!" Blaine yelled hiding behind Kurt to cover himself.

"Wow just wow, never thought I'd see Blaine Anderson naked." Rachel said in disbelief.

"Rachel!" Kurt said "What are you doing here don't you have class.

"It's a Saturday Kurt and your boxers are on backwards" Rachel said.

Kurt blushed as he looked down and saw she was right "Oh I must have lost count of what day it was." Kurt said nervously.

"Mhm why was Blaine in your bedroom naked to begin with?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

Blaine saved Kurt from answering the question "Um this is kind of awkward me stand here naked so I'm going to put some clothes on" Blaine said still hiding behind Kurt his face red as a tomato.

"Ok I'll come with you" Kurt said moving with Blaine slowly trying to get out of answering Rachel's question.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around "You better explain yourself when you come out or I'll force it out."

Kurt and Blaine were already back in Kurt's bedroom before Rachel finished her threat.

"Um here are your boxers" Kurt took them off handing them to Blaine.

"Thanks, god this is going to be awkward when we have to face Rachel."

"It's not that bad it's Rachel not the entire word" Kurt said.

"Easy for you to say she didn't see you naked" Blaine was now in a t-shirt and his boxers.

"Better then Quinn seeing you naked she wouldn't let it go she'd make a joke out of it for the rest of your life" Kurt shrugged.

"I rather Quinn seeing me naked then Rachel" Blaine said putting his arms around Kurt's waist after Kurt was dressed and pulling him closer.

"Your only saying that because she's your best friend" Kurt put his arms around Blaine.

"Duh" Blaine smirked kissing Kurt on the lips.

"Blaainne" Kurt said still kissing Blaine.

Blaine hummed but didn't stop kissing Kurt.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet" Kurt said smiling knowing it would annoy Blaine.

Blaine glared at Kurt but smiled.

* * *

They dragged their feet out of the room and went into the living room so Rachel could interrogate them both like Burt did the first time he met Blaine.

"It's about time" Rachel said making space for Kurt and Blaine to sit down.

"So im going to make this easy and assume you two were having sex" Rachel looked the opposite to angry.

"By the way Blaine you do look better naked then Kurt had described you to be"

Kurt glared at Rachel and Blaine looked like he was going to faint.

"I'm joking Blaine" Rachel laughed.

"Lovely joke Santana" Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

When Rachel had all her questions answered except she never asked if they were together which surprised Kurt. Kurt remembered Rachel went to Finn's last night and started talking.

"Hey Rachel how was Finn's" Kurt asked but regretted it when he saw her face expression.

"Uh he wasn't there so I spent some time with Quinn." Rachel said softy.

"Cool" Kurt said.

Rachel looked up at him with confusion.

"I mean the Quinn part" Kurt said quickly.

Rachel nodded understandably.

Half an hour later Blaine was watching Kurt cook breakfast when he remembered his phone was still off and turned it back on to find 10 miss calls from Quinn.

"Hey Quinn what's up" Blaine said after Quinn answered.

"Where are you Blainers I've been trying to get to you for ages.

"Sorry im at Kurt's what's up?" Blaine said still looking at Kurt which put a smile on his face.

"Well I just wanted to know if you were okay that's all"

"Im more than okay" Blaine giggled.

"Oh god what did you do now" Quinn laughed

"What nothing wait" Blaine said leaving the kitchen and went into the bathroom after getting a confused look from Rachel.

"Ok I think me and Kurt are back together" Blaine smiled.

"You think?" Quinn said confused.

"Well he didn't say it in words we had sex and we kissed a lot and we acted like a couple so I thought you know" Blaine was interrupted.

"Blaine even though you think your together you need to ask him just in case"

"Yeah your right I need to go Quinn thank you"

Blaine ended the call a little worried what happens if Kurt didn't want to be in a relationship and he just wanted to be close to someone after all he did just recently get out of a relationship but Kurt wasn't like that was he?

Blaine left the bathroom and saw Rachel and Kurt already sitting down with food waiting for Blaine to join them.

"Hey is everything fine" Rachel eyed Blaine when she saw his face expression.

"Yeah of course" Blaine forced a smile and looked at Kurt who was looking at him like he was trying to read his mind.

They all ate in silence while Kurt and Rachel kept glancing at each other.

"What's wrong with Blaine" Rachel mouthed to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and broke the silence.

"Blaine Hun what's wrong you were all fine before and now you seem sad did I do something."

Blaine cleared his throat before talking. "Can we talk alone"

"Um yeah sure" Kurt got up and followed Blaine into his bedroom.

Rachel went to watch TV so she wouldn't over hear their conversation if it was that serious Kurt would tell her or she would force it out of him.

"Blaine what's wrong please tell me" Blaine was sitting down on the bed looking down.

"I..I" Blaine stuttered.

"Tell me" Kurt continued.

"Are we together?"

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry for not updating earlier I didn't know what to write about so if this is a boring chapter im really sorry.**

**Please Review and I don't mind negative feedback but be nice about it thanks :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Why are you asking me this you had me very worried" Kurt said relieved that it wasn't something serious.

"So is that a no then Kurt" Blaine said tearing up clearly not thinking and jumping to conclusion.

"Blaine you obviously not listening are you" Kurt shook his head.

"Wait what?" Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt.

"Of course we are together after everything that happened last night" Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled and giggled at the thought of what happened last night "I'm sorry Kurt when I get nervous I over think and jump to conclusion"

"It's fine, but what made you ask if we were together did Rachel say something?" Kurt sat on his bed (Which still wasn't made) and patted the spot next to him so Blaine would sit beside him.

Blaine sat next to him cross legged and started laughing while Kurt gave him his famous bitch glare but was confused to why Blaine was laughing.

"I'm sorry Kurt it's just the bed smells like sex" Kurt elbowed Blaine which Blaine dodged and then Kurt was laughing to.

"When you think about it, it does smell like sex" Kurt stopped laughing.

Blaine was going to change the subject when Kurt started talking.

"So it was Quinn wasn't it?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"No it's just you were fine until you got off the phone with Quinn." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand the squeezing it "So I thought maybe she said something".

"Yeah I guess it was, I was talking to her and telling her I thought I was back in a relationship with you, and she noticed I said I think and yeah she wanted to make sure you confirmed it in words we were back together just in case you didn't want to be in a relationship and I was keeping my hopes up."

"That's Quinn for you but why would she think that?" Kurt asked scratching his arm a little annoyed.

"Ok well it's not my story to tell but I think if I tell you it would make all perfect sense why."

"Okay" Kurt said.

"Alright about a year ago or so she met this guy named Max that she met at a bar"

Kurt nodded to tell Blaine he was listening and Blaine continued.

"So they hit it off Quinn went to his apartment and they had relations, he cooked her breakfast in the morning.

Kurt was about to comment on how sweet that was but Blaine was already continuing.

In his mind it was just a one night stand to Quinn on the other hand it was more than that she assumed they were together since he was acting like a boyfriend would. Anyway when she asked for his number he asked her why and she told him why she had asked and Max rejected her saying it was just a one night stand nothing more, she got annoyed telling him why he cooked her breakfast if it was just a one night thing and Max said he thought she would have left before he woke her up so he cooked her breakfast to make the moment less awkward, she ran out of his apartment crying.

"Oh my god poor Quinn but I'm not like that Blaine." Kurt said sincerely.

"I know that baby" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled at the pet name "You seem to know a lot about what happened." Kurt stated.

"Of course I do she came to me that morning straight from his apartment claiming she had to tell me what happened or she'd scream. She doesn't talk about it anymore though she acts like it never happened. She also told me she wouldn't have had sex with him if she knew it was just a one night stand and yeah she was just looking out for me so the same thing doesn't happen to me she doesn't want me to get hurt like she did." Blaine sighed.

"I feel sorry now but I understand now at least" Kurt said rubbing Blaine's hand.

There was a silence that went through the room but it wasn't awkward.

Blaine smiled and broke the silence "Kiss me"

"What?" Kurt giggled.

"You heard me kiss me" Blaine said again.

"I don't know do you deserve it?" Kurt said playing along.

"Yes I've been a really good boy this year" Blaine sat on Kurt's lap and put his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I don't know I'm not convinced" Kurt smirked

"Kuurrrrt" Blaine gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no you're not giving me that face Blaine Devon Anderson!"

"What face" Blaine said acting dumb.

"That!" Kurt said.

"Mhm" Blaine said leaning in and kissing Kurt.

Kurt mumbled something but Blaine couldn't make it out. Kurt finally gave in and started kissing back.

Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the unmade bed still kissing him and getting on top of him.

"Blaine" Kurt said breathlessly breaking the kiss.

"We can't do this now Rachel is listening" Kurt and Blaine both looked at the door to see a shadow underneath the door way.

"Rachel go away!" Kurt groaned.

Rachel's shadow didn't leave.

"We'll do this later okay" Kurt said rubbing Blaine's hips and Blaine sighed, annoyed at Rachel.

"Okay I'll remember that but kiss me first then we can go" Blaine started again.

"I did already how many do you want" Kurt laughed kissing Blaine.

When Kurt broke the kiss Blaine started talking "Actually I was the one that kissed you first silly."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine off of him but didn't mean to push Blaine off the bed.

"Oh my god Hun are you alright I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Kurt was on the floor embracing Blaine.

Blaine laughed "Kurt I'm fine relax you have a carpet anyway falling on my ass wasn't that bad."

"Alright" Kurt smiled smacking Blaine's ass when he got up and Blaine yelped.

They looked at the door again when they heard a noise and the shadow was still there.

"Rachel! I'm going to kill you" Kurt threatened storming towards the door grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling Blaine with him.

Rachel ran from the door and back into the TV room pretending she was watching TV the whole time.

Kurt walked into the living room his arms crossed and glared at Rachel while Blaine took a seat next to her.

"Rachel your such a cock blocker" Kurt was standing right in front of the TV.

"I am not I was bored and wanted to know what was wrong with Anderson" Rachel protest.

"I'm fine Rachel no need to worry" Blaine spoke up.

"I know that now" Rachel said to Blaine.

Kurt glared at Rachel "How much did you hear"

"Well all of it up to the part where you said you were going to kill me"

"All of it!" Kurt said annoyed.

"Relax I won't tell Quinn" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Good I don't need Quinn thinking I'm a big mouth" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt was annoyed and Rachel could see it so she tried to calm him down.

"Look on the bright side Kurt, now you don't need to waste your time telling me what happened" Rachel knew it won't make Kurt happier so she shut up.

Seconds later Kurt's phone went off.

**Unknown Number**

**Please Kurt talk to me or I will come over.**

Kurt sighed at the message "When will he give up" Kurt mumbled.

"What did you say" Rachel said giving up on being silent since Kurt looked somehow happier.

"Who texted you Kurt?" Blaine asked getting up and standing next to Kurt.

Kurt showed Blaine the text and Blaine immediately knew who it was from and his fists clenched together.

"Honey don't worry about it please" Kurt pleaded.

"Is this the first message he has sent you?" Blaine said calmly.

Kurt didn't answer he just stood there looking at his phone.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again.

"No.." Kurt said softly.

"Kurt where does he live if you don't tell me I will ask Rachel" Blaine said trying not to cry.

"No Blaine you are not going over to his house" Kurt said stubbornly.

"Rachel?" Blaine faced Rachel.

"I um.." Rachel looked back and forth not knowing what to say.

"Please Kurt tell me I need to stop this I can't risk him coming here" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Blaine, Kurt and even Rachel looked at the door confused.

**To Be Continued**

**Hey everyone please please please review I keep saying this and I only get 1 a chapter maybe even 2 but rarely. Also I just want to say we know how everyone looks like in this fanfiction because of Glee except we don't know how Ray looks since I made him up. So if you're curious to know how he looks like he looks exactly like a young Shane West and by young I mean ****A Walk To Remember**** kind of young. For you all who don't know what that is it's a movie. Oh and don't worry Quinn and Finn will return :)**

**Okay so I want people to vote by either sending me a message or by a review if no one votes I'll just pick myself.**

**Who's knocking on the door is it:**

**A)** **Quinn**

**B)** **Ray**

**C)** **Finn**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I'll get it" Kurt said rushing past Blaine towards the door but was stopped when Blaine grabbed his wrist lightly making sure not to hurt him.

"Blaine please let go it's probably just Quinn or Finn" Kurt sighed.

Blaine let go but Kurt didn't move so Blaine started "Don't be naive Kurt didn't you read his text"

"Yeah I did but do you honestly think he got here this quick he lives on the other side of the city and he just sent the text minutes ago and I doubt he would get here in a few minutes.

Blaine just stared at the floor and didn't say anything as Kurt walked to the door.

Kurt took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Ray.." Kurt said in shock and the last person he thought would be at the door.

"I was in the area and thought I come see you please Kurt I just want to talk"

Blaine started walking to the door when he saw it was Ray when Rachel grabbed his arm "Don't he needs to take care of this by himself you'll only make things worse." For once Rachel was actually right and Blaine let Rachel pull him to the couch.

"I'll be back guys" Kurt sighed grabbing his coat and Blaine got up.

"No Kurt please" Blaine begged Kurt just rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him the last thing Blaine saw was a smirk from Ray.

"Oh god he hates me now doesn't he" Blaine sobbed into his hands, Rachel hugged Blaine to try comfort him and then Blaine started crying into Rachel's shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you" Rachel began "Your just being a little to protective and your acting like Ray's going to murder him he's strong Blaine strongest person I've met he'll be fine he can always call us if he needs help."

"What happens if he chooses him over me I can't let that happen I love him so much Rach" Blaine said still sobbing.

"That will ever happen and you know that Blaine" Rachel said before she felt him relax and minutes later Blaine started snoring softly and Rachel knew he was asleep.

* * *

God today was a boring day Quinn thought to herself not only did she have nothing to do but her best friend Blaine wasn't home so she decided to call Finn and see what he's up to maybe that will keep her from pulling her hair out from boredom.

"Hello" Finn yawned into the phone.

Quinn suddenly felt bad for waking Finn up "Hey Finn it's Quinn what are you"

"Hey Quinn nothing much I was going to go to Kurt's but you know it's a little late now not point staying a few hours then going" Finn's said his tone got happier and Quinn smiled.

"Well then wanna come over Blaine's out and I'm bored out of my brains" Quinn groaned.

Finn chuckled "Yeah sure why not you live closer so I'll be there in 10 minutes or so."

"Cool cya" Quinn said smiling and ending the call.

15 minutes later Quinn heard a knock on the door and Quinn rushed to the door.

"Well hello hello" Finn smiled when Quinn opened the door smiling.

Quinn smiled and leaned in to hug Finn, Finn picked her up and Quinn squealing demanding Finn to put her down.

"Sorry" Finn said laughing and putting her down.

"It's fine" Quinn said breathlessly letting Finn inside Finn walked in but kept his eyes on Quinn.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Quinn asked grabbing her glass off the coffee table and walking into the kitchen and Finn followed.

"I don't know maybe it's because you are beautiful" Finn said instantly regretting it.

"Um thanks Finn" Quinn blushed which Finn caught, which gave him the confidence to continue.

"It's so unfair you know that" Finn started

"What you thinking I'm beautiful?" Quinn said walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch making room for Finn.

Finn never really answered so Quinn dropped it.

"So why are you home alone I would have thought you would be hanging out with Blaine or someone." Finn said.

"Well it is raining Finn" Quinn giggled.

"Duh how stupid of me" Finn said chuckled feeling very embarrassed.

"You're not stupid Finn it's pretty cute actually.

"Really!" Finn said a little too happy.

Quinn nodded and bit her lips

Finn cleared his throat after minutes of silence "Uh would you like to dance?"

Quinn laughed and blushed "Um sure why not"

Finn stood up and offered his hand.

Quinn smiled grabbing his hand.

Finn took her across the room where there was room and put his arm around her waist and Quinn put her arms around his neck and they both started swaying.

Quinn was impressed Finn had improved in dancing he didn't step on me toes nothing which made Quinn wondering if Finn had practiced all these years.

"I practiced for you, you know" Finn whispered in her ear still swaying.

"I ca- can see" Quinn manage to say before Finn's lips were on hers for a second Finn honestly thought she would pull away but she didn't.

Oh my god Quinn what are you doing your kissing Finn what's Rachel going to think about this, she still has feeling for him and now I'm being a horrible friend you need to stop kissing him but I don't want to why it's not like I love him anymore do I?

Finn pulled away and smiled "I've wanted to do that for a while now" and again Finn's lips were on Quinn's.

* * *

"What do you want?" Kurt asked as they walked down the corridor away from his apartment.

"I want you back" Ray said calmly.

"Well that's not happening I'm with someone anyway" Kurt said annoyed.

"With Blaine seriously are you crazy" Ray said trying to grab Kurt hand but of course Kurt tugged away.

"No opposite thank you very much" Kurt said with his famous bitch stare.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Ray said.

"I'm sorry to" Kurt said turning around to head back.

"Wait Kurt please why can't you be with me besides the obvious your with someone?" Ray said quickly.

"Are you stupid you honestly don't know what you did well let me make it easy and tell you why because you cheated on me WITH YOUR STEP BROTHER" Kurt yelled the last couple words.

"Yeah Blaine cheated on you to but your with him again" Ray said angry.

"Well I found out he didn't he just said he did to protect me"

Ray started laughing "Did he really tell you that Kurt god you're so gullible you believe anything Blaine says he probably just said that so you would go back to him."

"Well your wrong and how dare you speak to me like that you have no righ-" Kurt was cut off by Ray kissing him.

Kurt smacked him across the face "How dare you, you moron" and with that Kurt walked off back to his apartment "I hope I don't have to see you again Ray goodbye."

"You will" Ray said but Kurt didn't hear him.

Kurt walked in and so Blaine and Rachel leaning against each other sleeping, Kurt closed the door as quietly as he could be Rachel still woke up.

"Oh hey Kurt sorry I couldn't really move because Blaine would wake up and he needed to sleep."

"Yeah he does doesn't he?" Kurt smiled bending down to kiss Blaine's forehead.

Rachel slid away from Blaine and was relieved when he didn't wake up he just mumbled something about loving Kurt.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriends adorableness.

"So how did it go with thing and all" Rachel said following Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt explained to Rachel everything in great detail and by the end Rachel mouth was hanging opened.

"Don't worry Rach I won't be seeing him again so no need to worry"

"I don't think Ray will give up that easy" Rachel said.

"He better" Kurt said annoyed at Ray.

Rachel nodded "By the way Blaine is really upset he felt really bad for being the way he reacted and all and he honestly thought you were going to pick Ray over him and he cried himself to sleep"

"He what!" I said a little too loud "Oh my god my baby" Kurt had his hand over his mouth and was getting teary "I didn't mean to act like an asshole I just wanted to solve the Ray thing on my own he wasn't doing anything wrong he was just trying to keep me safe that's all and be a good boyfriend god I feel awful-"

"Kurt shut up your rambling on again" Rachel said shaking Kurt.

Kurt ignored Rachel and ran into the living room to go apologise to Blaine when he remembered he was asleep so he sat down next to Blaine and started reading an old Vogue magazine waiting for Blaine to wake up and attack him with as much sorry's and love he possible could.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review!**

**P.S Sorry for grammar and punctuation I'm not really good at it and also I'm going to be focusing on Klaine and Quaine more if you don't like it oh well sorry but they will be Fuinn don't worry just not as much as the other two. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Blaine woke up 1 hour later with a blanket on him he looked around until his gaze found Kurt.

"Hey Blaine Sweetheart" Kurt said moving closer to Blaine.

"Kurt" Blaine yawned and stretched.

"Yeah I'm here Baby don't worry I'm not going anyway I'm really sorry for what I did to you" Kurt said his voice breaking.

"Baby it's not your fault please don't think that, I was the one suffocating you" Blaine said sadly

"I wouldn't use that word you were just looking out for me and I love you for it" Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's check and Blaine leaned into it and smiled.

"Also Anderson" Kurt said before Blaine could talk "I would never pick Ray over you"

"Good" Blaine smiled "That would be just horrible and I think I would just die."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"What should we do Kurt?" Blaine said snuggling with Kurt in the same blanket Blaine was sleeping in before.

"Let's watch TV" Kurt said excitedly.

"You're so cute Kurt getting all hyped up for TV" Blaine smiled and Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

Kurt flicked through the TV channels until he got to a typical cheesy romantic chick flick.

"There's nothing on these days" Blaine said chucking to himself.

"Tell me about it" Kurt said smiling.

"Since I have no intention in watching this movie and I can tell you don't either let's play a game" Kurt said

"Kurt if we play Monopoly one more time I swear"

"No Blaine it's called who's hotter I pick two random guys and you tell me who you think is hotter"

"Um okay Kurt let's play" Blaine said smiling and shaking his head.

"Well can you think of anything else we could do then?" Kurt said rolling his eyes playfully.

"I can think of plenty but Rachel's here so let's just stick to your game love.

Kurt turned to the movie that was still playing on TV and asked Blaine "Who's hotter the guy on the left or the guy on the right" Kurt asked pointing to the two guys on screen fighting for the girl.

"Hmmm" Blaine said his face lit up when he got his answer.

"This guy" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt hard.

Kurt broke the kiss and smiled Blaine got on top of him while they continued to kiss until they realised Rachel was still around so Kurt broke the kiss and smiled.

"Hey are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure" Blaine said breathlessly.

Rachel smiled at the couple and logged onto Facebook.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **

Kurt and Blaine are the cutest ever!

**Santana Lopez, Tina Cohan-Chang, **and **5 others **like this.

* * *

**Santana Lopez **Wanky!

October 6 at 6:14pm · Like · 4

* * *

**Tina Cohan-Chang **Awwwwwwww :)

October 6 at 6:18pm · Like · 5

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **Get some Hummel xD

October 6 at 6:22pm · Like ·6

* * *

**Finn Hudson **Dude that's my bro you're talking about..

October 6 at 6:30pm · Like ·3

* * *

**Brittany Spears **So Unicorn 3

October 6 at 6:35pm · Like ·4

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Guys relax all I said is there cute I'm going to cop it now from Kurt .

October 6 at 6:39pm · Like ·6

* * *

Rachel set up the table and soon after Kurt and Blaine joined her. Rachel picked up her phone which made a noise and she tried not to laugh but failed from all the comment the status was receiving.

"What's up with you?" Kurt asked after chewing on his food eyeing her.

Rachel really didn't want to be yelled at but knew she would either way so she showed him the status.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he took his phone out and logged onto Facebook.

"RACHEL!" Kurt said over reacting.

Out of curiosity Blaine logged onto Facebook to see what the fuss was about and a big smile went across his face when he read the status.

"Aw thanks Rach" Blaine smiled at her.

Rachel was about to answer back when Kurt started talking.

"You really love to embarrass me don't you." Kurt said smiling a little.

"Hey what did I do all I said was you and Blaine are the cutest ever?" Rachel whined.

"I know that's true but you know Santana and Puck are going to find a way to embarrass me with anything you say thank god my Dad or Carol don't have Facebook" Kurt said

"Is that why you laugh or smile every time they comment on a status?" Blaine asked smirking at Kurt.

"Shut up Blaine or no more kisses for you" Kurt said trying not to smile.

"Noooooo I need my goodnight kiss Kurt I'm sorry baby" Blaine said doing the puppy dog face.

"I was joking babe relax" Kurt said kissing Blaine cheek.

Blaine smiled and went back to eating his food.

"Are you staying over Blaine because if you do tell me now so tonight I can wear earplugs"

Kurt went all red and chocked on his food while Blaine chuckled rubbing Kurt's back.

"I wish I could but I have work tomorrow" Blaine said annoyed he hated work so much.

"You still work as a lifeguard?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah it's annoying having to just stand there in those short tight red trunks doing nothing most of the time nobody needed help actually thinking about it Kurt was the only person who I needed to rescue"

"I didn't need saving thank you very much and I like you in those trunks" Kurt said.

"Of course you love them" Blaine said chuckling.

An hour later Blaine went home well an hour and 10 minutes to be exact because Blaine spent 10 minutes kissing Kurt and Rachel was the one who had to break them up. Of course Kurt was not happy about this but thanked her saying if she didn't stop them it would have led to something more.

"BLAINE!" Quinn said running to him as he opened the door.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Quinn .

"I'm surprised your home this early let alone at all" Quinn said laughing.

Blaine sarcastically laughed "Very funny" Blaine sat on the couch facing Quinn and crossing his legs.

"So what did you do today sorry I wasn't here by the way" Blaine said sincerely.

Quinn blushed "It's fine Blaine guys have needs and Finn came over"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the first part "What happened Quinn and don't say nothing because you blushed when I asked you what you did today…wait did you sleep with him?"

"What no Blaine we just um kissed and danced" Quinn looked down to hide her blush.

"Quinn I don't think that's a good idea Rachel really wants Finn back and you know that, I don't know how she's going to react"

"I know and I feel awful Rachel came into my head after he pulled away from the Kiss so we talk a little more and I guess he knew there was something wrong in the way I acted so he said he had to go and do some stuff."

Blaine just nodded not saying anything which scared Quinn.

"Want to watch a movie?" Quinn asked trying to avoid awkward silence.

"I was going to go to bed but sure" Quinn got up and put in Moulin Rouge as she sat back down Blaine leaned his head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn leaned her head on his head and they both fell asleep halfway through the movie.

* * *

Kurt was asleep when his phone went off he pulled his hand out trying to grab his phone from the stand when it fell on the floor.

"Shit" Kurt whispered grabbing the phone

"Hello?" Kurt said yawning.

"What's up LADY HUMMEL!" Santana said enthusiastically.

"Satan it's 2:00 need sleep" Kurt mumbled ending the call.

A few seconds later his phone went off again.

"Santana I swear-" Kurt started but was interrupted by Santana.

"Oh you did not just end the call on me Hummel because I will go all Lima heights-"

"What do you want and you better have a good reason for waking my up this early in the morning" Kurt said before Santana finished her threat.

"Well I need someone to come pick me up" Santana said.

"Huh what has Puck given you?" Kurt groaned.

"Nothing Gay now listen I need you to come pick me up from the airport Aunty Tana is here to visit yay"

"I'm really happy your here just why so early and why do I have to pick you up call Quinn or something?" Kurt said annoyed.

"I did she didn't answer and besides I'm awesome your somewhat awesome so why not and the plane was delayed and so forth"

"I'm coming now" Kurt said sighing.

"Down Blaine's throat I know" Santana said without any hesitation.

"SANTANA!" Kurt yelled a little too loud but Santana had already ended the call.

**To Be Continued **

**Please review and YAY Santana is back I love her :) **

**Okay so any questions you want to know about the fanfiction or something that coming up and you want to know about it I'll answer it and I hope you like the Facebook thing.**

**Klaine is singing Come What May Finally Yesss so happy :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kurt parked at the front of the airport tapping his hands against the steering wheel scanning the crowd for Santana. Santana walked around the car and got in without Kurt knowing.

"AHH" Kurt screeched when he saw Santana sitting there next to him.

"I know right what the hell are you wearing?" Santana said eyes Kurt's robe and slippers.

"Well if you noticed Satan you called me at 2:00 in the morning when I was still sleeping so obviously im going to be in my pyjamas because once we get to my place im going to go back to sleep and you can do whatever."

"You could go to sleep naked and that would look better than what you're wearing now." Santana said slipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Okay Santana thank you for your input but no" Kurt drove off and was back in no time.

"So how are you and Britney?" Kurt asked yawning.

"How would I know ask Sam" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry San I didn't mean to-" Kurt tired but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it Lady Lips I'll get her one day"

As Santana finished her sentence she realised they were parked outside a bulding which Santana knew was there apartment.

"Where's Berry?" Santana said walking up the stairs to there door.

"It's 3:30 she's sleeping and that was I'm supposed to be doing so if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep be free to get anything from the fridge and keep the volume on the TV down." Kurt mumbled going to his bedroom.

"That's not how you treat your guests Hummel" Santana said.

"Not my fault you came this early" Kurt said loud enough for Santana to hear.

"I told you I was going to be here last night but the plane was delayed." Santana said.

"So I've been told" Kurt mumbled into the pillow before falling asleep.

The next morning Kurt got up a few hours later than usual thanks to Santana, he got dressed and left his room.

"I'm being serious Berry you look Wanky as hell" Santana said drinking her coffee.

"Thanks Santana how long are you staying?" Rachel said making her own coffee.

"I'm here for as long as I want" Santana said looking at Kurt walking in.

"What about collage?" Rachel asked.

"What about it?" Santana asked.

Rachel was about to answer but Kurt beat her to it.

"Good morning ladies" Kurt said walking into the kitchen in his robe.

"Ugh what have I said to you about wearing that robe it's horrible." Santana said.

"I'm fine how are you?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Aw don't be like that, my favourite dwarf wouldn't want you to be like that when we go see him." Santana said winking.

Rachel cleared her throat which made Santana roll her eyes.

"Gay Dwarf" Santana said correcting herself.

"Wait your coming to?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah don't you like me Hummel" Santana said acting sad.

"Yeah I do but you're going to embarrass me" Kurt said sighing.

"No I won't come on" Santana said pulling Kurt by the sleave while Rachel followed from behind.

"Santana, Blaine doesn't start work for another 20 minutes" Kurt said trying to get away from Santana's grip.

"Okay Twinkle Toes go get changed, you take ages anyway so when you're ready we can go" Santana said sitting down on the couch grabbing a magazine and reading it.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stomped his way into his bedroom to get ready.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Blaine came out of the change rooms pinching the back of his swim trunks seriously were they getting smaller or something because these felt a lot tighter than usual.

"Looking good Anderson" Santana called out which made Blaine jump up in surprise.

"Santana what are you doing here" Blaine said smiling.

"Nothing much you're gay and I decided to come see you" Santana said struggling.

"Excuse me Santana how could you forget about me that is rude and I'm hurt" Rachel said glaring at Santana before storming off to go find Kurt who was getting drinks.

Santana rolled her eyes "What a drama queen".

Blaine just chuckled "Well I have to go do my job I'll see you guys later"

"I'll make sure to push Hummel in so you can rescue him" Santana called out to Blaine.

"I heard that Santana" Kurt said walking back and giving Santana her can of coke.

"You heard nothing" Santana said smiling before taking a sip.

"Santana I'm going to forgive you" Rachel said before walking into the change rooms dragging Kurt with her.

"That girl I swear where's Quinn when you need her to knock some sense into her." Santana mumbled to herself.

Blaine leaned against the wall being bored just like every other day but his day got a whole lot better when Kurt walked out of the change room with his purple bored shorts and a towel wrapped around himself covering his upper body before Rachel tugged it and it came off.

"Give it back" Kurt said trying to cover his body with his hands but gave up.

"Kurt" Rachel said walking up to Kurt with his towel on her shoulder.

"No Rachel I'm not getting into the water" Kurt said tilting his head upwards and crossing his arms.

"Yes you are but that's not what I was going to say, Blaine giving you the sex eyes" Rachel said holding in a slight giggle.

"No he's not he's not even look- oh god yes he is give me the towel back I feel naked" Kurt said trying to grab the towel but failed.

"Wanky" Santana said winking.

Kurt finally got into the pool later that day just to shut up Rachel and Santana up.

Kurt swam to the other side of the pool where Blaine was bending down on the edge waiting for Kurt looking happy that hi shift was over.

"Enjoying yourself in there?" Blaine said chuckling at the fact Kurt was trying very hard not to wet his hair but still swim.

"Not as much as you are" Kurt said pointing towards Blaine's crotch.

"I..I..um ah it's not my fault it's yours"

"YOU TO GAY'S GET OUT OF THE WATER AND GET CHANGED WE'RE GOING CLUBBING" Santana yelled.

"But there's school tomorrow and it's too early for clubbing?" Kurt stated trying really hard to get out of this and spend some time with Blaine..alone"

"Don't lie to me Hummel I might be hot but I'm certainly not dumb tomorrow it Sunday there's no school"

"It is wow geez I didn't realise but the answer is still no" Kurt asked turning back to Blaine.

"Anyways I have to get home and keep Quinn company so I can't sorry" Blaine said trying to help Kurt out.

"No need for that Quinn said she's going to meet us there I texted her the address" Rachel said walking out of the change rooms and towards Santana.

"So it's settled then we are all going and your excuses suck both of you especially Blaine need to keep Quinn company since when you're usually pinning Kurt against the wall and doing the dirty deed" Santana said smiling at Kurt and Blaine.

Everyone looked at Kurt and Blaine and both blushed, but Santana was on the floor laughing from people's reactions.

They were out of the building's half an hour later and heading back to Kurt and Rachel's place to wasting time before leaving.

"I don't have anything to wear I'll go back and met you guys there" Blaine said scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't be silly B you can wear something of mine" Kurt said staring at him like if I'm going you're going.

**To Be Continued.**

**Ok I'm sorry this chapter was boring don't know what else to write also don't worry we still got the whole Finn, Quinn and Rachel plot still going and also we can't forget about Ray can we lol.**

**Please Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Warning: Smut.**

"Where's Rachel and Santana?" Blaine asked sitting on the couch with Kurt.

"Shopping" Kurt said smiling.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them." Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to spend some alone time with you" Kurt said blushing.

"Oh really" Blaine said smirking.

Kurt pushed Blaine against Kurt's bedroom door kissing him, Kurt took Blaine's t-shirt off and put his hands on Blaine's chest and sucked on his right nipple.

"K-Kurt… oh god." Blaine moaned letting his head fall back.

Kurt pushed him onto the bed.

"I love you b-baby," Blaine said trying to catch his breath watching Kurt take his vest off, Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss which turned into a make out.

"Kurt..too much clothes please" Blaine pulled at the helm of Kurt's shirt and then tried to unbutton his shirt.

"Blaine let me do that I don't want you ruining another one of my good shirts.

Blaine bit his tongue once Kurt took his shirt off.

"Like what you see Anderson" Kurt said trying to sound like a bad boy witch turned Blaine on even more.

"Ye-yes so much" Blaine said bringing Kurt down for another kiss.

Blaine took his jeans off and Kurt palmed him through his boxers.

"Ride me baby, take me." Blaine's groaned, taking his cock out which was hard now, he waisted not time putting a condom on and applied the little lube they had left.

Kurt striped out of his clothes and moved above Blaine's cock and slowly sunk down.

"Fuck you feel so good inside me Blaine" Kurt said at the mild pain there was.

"Faster please Kurt I Nghh—." Blaine griped Kurt's hips and trust upwards.

"Ahhh shit" Kurt said clawing down Blaine's chest down to his stomach.

"Baby… kiss me…" Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt's cock and jerking it.

Kurt whimpered.

"Your so se-sexy Kurt fuck I love you so much" Blaine said.

"I'm close Blaine tell me when you are baby" Kurt said trying not to cum.

"M-me to fuck Kurt you feel so good I ahh I'm going to cum."

"Let go Blaine" Kurt said cumming at that moment.

Blaine did moments later and Kurt fell on top of him and laid on his chest not bothering to take Blaine's cock out of him.

"I will love you" Kurt sang.

"Until my dying days" Blaine finished off.

They shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

.Ray walked back and forth in his apartment while Chandler watched him.

"I'VE GOT IT" Ray yelled.

"That's nice" Chandler said rolling his eyes.

"I have to prove to Kurt Blaine cheated on him" Ray said sitting on the couch.

"That would be great if it were true I thought he didn't cheat on him"

"He didn't but what's Kurt weakness?" Ray asked Chandler.

"I don't know you're the one that dated him" Chandler said and Ray rolled his eyes.

"Family" Ray smirked getting up.

"What?" Chandler said confused.

"His weakness is people who are close to him" Ray said fist pumping the air like a child.

"Why do you still want Kurt seriously just give up" Chandler said trying to look at the TV Ray was blocking now.

"I don't want Kurt I want Blaine to suffer and by making that happen we need Kurt to think Blaine lied to him.

"And how's that gonna happen?" Chandler said sighing in relief when Ray moved away.

"Finn loves Quinn right, we need to capture Quinn and black mail Finn into doing what we want by using Quinn Finn's dumb as it is.

"Ok so what are you going to make Finn do?" Chandler said.

I'm going to force Finn into saying to Kurt that Blaine did cheat because he told me right after he did it.

"Wow really" Chandler said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked frowning.

"Sleep and good luck with your plan." Chandler said yawning.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Ray asked annoyed.

"No I'm not getting involved goodnight." Chandler said closing the door to his bedroom.

"Fine but your helping me with one little thing" Ray said loud enough for Chandler to hear.

"Fine" Chandler yelled out.

* * *

**3 Days Later **

"Coming" Quinn yelled as she heard the door knock.

Quinn opened the door to see a young man with blonde hair think glasses and a green beanie smiling at her.

"Hello may I help you?" Quinn asked.

"Yes I'm one of Blaine's friends from work is he home" Chandler said knowing he wasn't.

"No he isn't I can call him while you wait inside" Quinn smiled moving to the side.

"Thank you" Chandler said.

"I'll call him now" Quinn said turning her back towards Chandler.

"What's your name by the way?" Quinn said her back still faced towards Chandler.

"Kevin" Chandler said taking out the cloth from his pocket and sighing not wanting to do this.

Chandler sneaked up to her and put the cloth on her mouth, Quinn struggled but stopped after a few seconds and fell onto the floor before she could press Blaine's number.

Chandler called Ray moments later and Ray answered on the first ring.

"Did you do it?" Ray said straight away.

"Yes I didn't want to, can I go now?" Chandler said wanting to leave as soon as he could.

"No keep her company until I get there." Ray said ending the call.

20 minutes later Ray rocked up at the door and knocked. Chandler answered the door and walk out trying not to cry.

"Pussy" Ray said to himself walking inside finding Quinn unconscious on the couch.

Ray grabbed her phone that was on the coffee table and searched for Finn's name and texted him.

**Quinn**

**Hey can you please come over. **

Ray smiled pressing send, moments later Finn replied.

**Finn**

**Sure I just got out of the shower be there soon. xo**

Ray inject Quinn with a drug to keep her unconscious for longer and took her to the first room he saw which Ray knew was Blaine's room because of the picture of him and Kurt.

**30 Minutes Later **

Finn knocked on the door waiting for Quinn to answer but when the door opened it was the last person he expected Ray who was pointing a gun at him.

"We need to have a little chat get in here." Ray said with a smirk on his face.

**To Be Continued. **

**I'm so so so so so sorry I'm later I just thought of the idea of this chapter now and I'm thankful because now I know what to write so I can update quicker now. Also I know this hasn't been a lot of Blaine and Quinn but there will be soon sorry about that.**

**Please Review :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Let's cut to the chase ok I need you to do something for me or you will never see Quinn again got it" Ray said putting his legs on the coffee table.

"What did you do to her you asshole" Finn said standing up from the couch, grabbing Ray by his t-shirt and pulling him up.

"Look like I said do something for me or you will regret it if you really love Quinn you will have no problem doing it don't worry you won't need to do anything illegal" Ray said pushing Finn off of him.

"What do you want?" Finn said running his hand through his hair.

"Good girl now I'm going to need you to say to Kurt that Blaine did cheat on him because he told me right after he did it and lied and make it believable you're dumb sure but you can handle this I'm sure" Ray said grinning.

"Don't push it I swear to god" Finn said about to attack him but restrained himself.

"Why are you doing this Ray?" Finn said more calm now.

"You don't need to know you're going to call him now and tell him in front of me.

"No that's fine I can tell him face to face" Finn said quickly.

"Do I look like an idiot to you you're going to call him now"

* * *

Kurt woke up by the sound of his phone going off he ignored it and went back to sleep. His phone rang again 2 minutes later but this time Kurt decided to picked it up looking at the name before answering.

"Hello Finn" Kurt said yawning moving out of Blaine's arms trying not to wake him.

"I uh hey Bro" Finn said feeling really guilty for doing this but Quinn's lift was more important than a relationship, he really didn't want to hurt Blaine but he'll explain to them both after Quinn is safe.

"What's wrong Finn?" Kurt said moving to the edge to the bed trying to get dress with the phone between his shoulder and head.

"It's about Blaine" Finn said trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"What about him?" Kurt got up from bed and left the room not noticing Blaine waking up.

"There's something I need to tell you before you get hurt..again" Finn felt like crying but he held it back.

"What are you on about Finn?" Kurt said getting really scared "What could Blaine have said to hurt him the only thing he could think of was-" he was interrupted from his thoughts when Finn started explaining.

"In Lima, Blaine came to me crying saying he felt so bad for cheating on you and that the only way he was going to get you back is to lie and say he never cheated on you so you would be with him again..I'm so sorry Kurt." Finn closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming out.

"What..no your lying he would never lie to me especially something this serious." Kurt said crying silently now.

"Have I ever lied to you Kurt I'm being honest at the start I wasn't going to say anything but I started to get guilty and I had to."

"You did the right thing" Kurt said ending the call he threw his phone against the wall and walked back into his bedroom.

"Baby what wrong?" Blaine said sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Get out" Kurt said calmly closing his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Get out please" Kurt said

"Get the fuck out Blaine" Kurt raised his voice at him when Blaine didn't move.

"Baby what's wrong what did I do Kurt.." Blaine said hurt in his voice.

"Don't give me that you know what you did I should have never believed you get out now you have 5 minutes.

Kurt walked out of his room grabbed his keys and left leaving a very confused and hurt Blaine in his bed.

* * *

Finn took the phone away from his ear and turned around to face Ray.

"Happy now where's Quinn?" Finn said crossing his arms.

"I'll let her go you don't need to worry now get lost" Ray said scratching his head.

"I'm not leaving here without Quinn" Finn said getting more angry.

"Oh yes you will leave here now" Ray said pointing the gun at Finn.

Finn didn't argue anymore and left quickly as possible to tell Kurt the truth.

* * *

"Blaine Hun what's going on did you have a fight with Kurt?" Rachel said as Blaine left Kurt's room all dressed his hair still messy.

"I actually don't know what did I do?" Blaine said tears coming down his face.

"I don't know Kurt left before I could ask him I don't think he notice me at all to begin with, now tell me what did he say to you before he left?" Rachel said pulling Blaine towards the couch.

"He came in looking upset and told me to get out I ask what was wrong and what I did but he got angrier and said something about not believing me and that's when he left." Blaine said sniffing and drying his tears away.

"What was he doing before that and believe what?" Rachel asked.

"I..um I think he was on the phone and I know I'm so confused Rachel" Blaine said.

"I'm calling him" Rachel said getting up.

"N-" Blaine tried.

"Shut Up Blaine" Rachel said pulling her phone to her ear.

Single Ladies started playing and Rachel followed the sound towards the wall where Kurt's phone was laying his screen cracked.

Rachel ended the call and picked Kurt's phone up and saw he had a miss call from Finn.

"He has a miss call from Finn from about an hour ago" Rachel said showing Blaine the screen.

"About the same time everything..happened" Blaine said taking a deep breath.

"Do you think Finn said something?" Rachel asked.

"What no Finn wouldn't do that he's not like that besides I didn't do anything wrong that I can remember at least" Blaine said frustrated.

"Look when Kurt comes home we'll talk about it okay go get some rest" Rachel said rubbing Blaine's back.

"I'm not really in the mood to sleep..you should have seen Kurt's face last time I saw that face was-" Blaine was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door a loud one.

Thinking it was Kurt Blaine and Rachel both walked quickly towards the door opening it.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn said rushing into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said.

"Where is he?" Finn said to Blaine this time ignoring Rachel's question.

"He's out" Rachel said before Blaine could answer.

"Shit can I use your phone mines dead" Finn asked Rachel.

"He's phone isn't with him it's here he didn't bring it with him" Rachel said walking away to put her mug in the sink.

"I'm going to go find him" Finn said leaving followed by Blaine who was determined to ask Finn what was going on.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"Fuck love seriously I knew this would happen again" Kurt said to himself as he walked down the streets of New York crying "How can Blaine do this to me".

Kurt felt emotionally drained he had lost his voice and he knew he would catch a cold from the rain that was threatening to burst any second now.

Kurt started to cross the street in front of him when everything went black and the last thing he remembers was hearing a horn.

**To Be Continued. **

**I know I know it's been ages but it's not like a lot of people read the story anyway but for the people who do thank you heaps if you have any ideas let me know.**

**Please Review :) **


End file.
